Yaten y el chicle versión 20
by rosalie.rowenhdavila
Summary: Luego de miles de años me animo a continuar este fic. Gracias a las chicas del grupo Vestales de Seiya Kou!. ¿Qué sucede cuándo alguien que siempre anduvo detrás de tí, ahora no te presta ni el mínimo de atención?. Averíguenlo en este fic! non. Es un YatenxMinako, contiene también SerenaxSeiya y AmixTaiki, enjoy! CAPÍTULO 4 AL FIN!
1. Chapter 1

Hace muchos muchos años, empecé este fic. Por diversas razones nunca lo terminé, pero seguía teniendo la historia en mi cabeza. Gracias al apoyo de mis compañeras del grupo Vestales de Seiya Kou me animé a continuarlo. Esto se lo dedico a Uds chicas! Majho, María Angélica, Gaby y Kamisumi, gracias por su apoyo!

*Yaten y el chicle*

Existen muchas frases que describen el comportamiento de los chicos: Que se les llega al corazón por el estómago, que tienen dos cerebros (el que todos tenemos y el "miniatura" XD), que cuanto más feos más hermosos, etc. Pero¿alguna vez han escuchado decir en qué se parecen los chicos al chicle¿no, pues, describe una verdad muy cierta: "Mientras más los pisas, más se te pegan".

 ** _TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI_**

*Capítulo 1*

Era una mañana típica en la preparatoria de Juuban; los alumnos se desplazaban tranquilamente por los pasillos en dirección de sus salones de clase, aún era temprano, así que no había razón para hacerla de maratonistas y se podía caminar con paciencia, mientras se conversaba con los amigos y compañeros de clase.

En uno de los pasillos del lugar, tres chicos muy famosos conocidos como "Los Three Lights", caminaban charlando…

\- A ella le gusta la gasolina, dame más gasolina! non- cantaba alegremente un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, mientras se movía al ritmo.

\- Seiya, ya deja de cantar eso- dijo el más alto de los tres, mientras se acomodaba los lentes que llevaba.

\- Tienes algo en contra de la gasolina, Taiki? ¬.¬.

\- No es eso…

\- ¡Lo que pasa es que ya nos tienes haaaaaartos con esa canción!-  
exclamó Yaten, el más pequeño de los tres, cruzando los brazos y con un gesto de disgusto- ¡La cantas día y noche! . .

\- Éste es un país libre y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera -o-, además, yo no tengo la culpa de que Bombón me haya pegado esa canción.

\- Pues, despégatela porque ya nos tienes cansados ¬¬- insistió el chico de cabello plateado.

\- A Yaten le gusta la gasolina, dale más gasolina! non

\- SEIYA! ¬¬

\- Ya, ya, tranquilos los dos- dijo Taiki cogiendo a Yaten que ya se iba encima de su hermano menor- Compórtense siquiera en la escuela, ya no quiero andar haciendo de mamá con ustedes -.-0.

\- Díselo al niño irritable! P.

\- ¡NO SOY IRRITABLE, IDIOTA! o - exclamó el más pequeño, queriendo avalanzarse de nuevo sobre su hermano.

\- Ya, Yaten, tranquilo- intervino Taiki, aún sosteniendo a su hermano mayor- si ya sabes cómo es Seiya¿para qué le haces caso?

\- Exacto! n.n, sabes que me gusta molestarte, enano P.

\- Y tú, Seiya, Yaten tiene razón, ya nos tienes cansados con esa tonada -.-0.

\- Claro! A mí que soy tu hermano, sangre de tu sangre, me restringes ;o;  
,en cambio si fuera tu "Ami", ahí sí que la dejarías cantar todo lo que quisiera -o-.

\- ¿Qué-qué…¡¿De dónde…! O.O

\- Ay, hermano, es muy obvio, si te la quedas viendo con cara de estúpido…

\- Eso no es…!

\- En esto le doy la razón al baka- intervino Yaten, zafándose de los brazos de su hermano- Eres demasiado obvio -o-.

\- No sé de qué hablan- aseguró Taiki, cruzándose de brazos, dispuesto a defenderse- Mi relación con Mizuno-san es estrictamente de estudios -o-.

\- Sí, claro- dijo Seiya, sacando un pequeño papel doblado de su bolsillo y comenzando a ojearlo- Entonces, seguro fue con propósitos "estudiantiles" que escribiste "Oh, Ami, amor de mi vida…"

\- O.O ¡SEIYA, DAME ESO!

\- Ay, vamos, si es taaaaaaan romántico! o.

\- QUE ME LO DES, TE DIGO! ¬¬- dijo el más alto, a punto de perder la compostura.

\- Toma, toma, para que no llores- dijo el menor de los Kou, entregándole el papel.

\- Gracias -.-0…

\- Total, que tengo el resto XD.

\- SEIYAAAAAAAAA! ¬¬.- exclamó Taiki perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Ah, vamos, Taiki!- intervino Yaten, mirando hacia una chica que se les acercaba-que nuestra cuñada viene hacia nosotros…

\- No querrás que te vea así, todo enojado, no? ;)- agregó Seiya,  
sonriendo en complicidad con Yaten.

\- "Es increíble"-pensaba Taiki, ya con dolor de cabeza- "hace rato se peleaban como perro y gato, y ahora se unen para fastidiarme . ".

\- Seiya-kun, Yaten-kun, Taiki-kun, Buenos días n.n.

\- Buenos días, cuña…Auch! .

\- Seiya, compórtate ¬/¬- susurró Taiki luego de haberle tirado un codazo a su hermano- Buenos días, Mizuno-san n.n.

\- Hola, Ami -o-.

\- Hola a todos n.n- luego de dirigir una rápida y amable mirada a los tres, Ami se dirigió al más alto de los Kou- Taiki-kun¿quería preguntarte si trajiste el libro que me ibas a prestar?

\- No sé si te lo trajo, pero, acá tengo unas hojitas…

\- Seiya! ¬/¬ - lo miró con cara de "si sigues, te mato"- Mizuno-san n.n, con gusto te lo entregaré, lo tengo aquí mismo en mi maletín…

\- Ejem, Yaten, no quieres ir a ver si los chanchos vuelas? n.n

\- Ah? o.O¡no comiences con tus burradas, Seiya! -o-.

\- No es burrada- susurró el chico de cabello negro-azulado-dejémoslo solos, no hay que andar de mal tercio ;).

\- Aaah, sí, sí, claro- esta vez dijo el más pequeño en voz alta- mejor nos adelantamos al salón de clase¡vamos a ver si Serena piensa!

\- Oye, con mi bombón no te…-notando como Taiki y Ami los miraban raro, agregó- Ya nos vamos n.n, nos vemos!

Y así los chicos siguieron su camino hacia su salón, dejando a la pareja de "tórtolos" hablar tranquilamente…

\- ¿Crees que algún día Taiki le diga algo?- preguntó Seiya, pensativo.

\- Ni idea, es tan cobarde que a lo mejor nunca se atreve -o-

\- ¿Me pregunto que cosas románticas se dirán, seguro algo como Taiki diciendo: "Uno más uno es dos" y Ami: "Oh, amor, eres tan romántico o" XD

\- O si no "El coseno de la hipotenusa del ángulo es…" y Taiki: "Ami, no hables así que me emocionas HoH".

Mientras iban burlándose de su hermano, Seiya vio a lo lejos a una chica de melena rubia peinada en media cola con un lazo rojo, que venía en dirección a ellos.

\- Mira, Yaten- dijo viendo a la susodicha acercarse a la distancia- ahí viene tu fan enamorada P.

\- Ni me hables de esa chica -o- - dijo el más pequeño de los Kou, con un ligero gesto de disgusto- seguro ahorita viene, gritando como loca "Yaten-kun, Yaten-kun *o*", y se pega a mi brazo quitándome la circulación ...

\- Ah, vamos, y a ti que no te gusta nada esas cosas .…

\- Bien sabes que toda esa clase de apegos me incomodan -o-.

\- Pues, ya se acerca, así que prepárate n.n!.

Poco a poco, y mientras seguían caminando, se cruzaron con Mina…

\- "Y aquí vamos de nuevo"- pensó Yaten con resignación.

\- Seiya, Yaten- se limitó a decir la rubia, apenas mirándolos y siguiendo caminando como si nada.

Los hermanos se quedaron perplejos…

\- Vaya- intervino Seiya, confundido- ¿estará con fiebre¿crees que esté enferma, Yaten? o.O.

\- O.O…

\- Yaten….

\- O.O…

\- Yaten!

\- Ah, qué, qué?- dijo saliendo de su estupefacción- ¿qué cosa?

\- Que si crees que estará enferma ¬.¬…

\- No sé…y tampoco es que me importe!

\- Sí, claro, y seguro por eso te quedaste con cara de tarado ¬.¬…

\- Es sólo que…me asombra…

\- No será que ya pasaste de moda, hermanito? o.

\- Ah!

\- Es decir- continuó divertido el chico de cabello oscuro- ¿no crees que a lo mejor consiguió algo "mejorcito", digo, alguien que le haga más caso…

\- ¡No digas ridiculeces! A lo mejor andaba apurada o qué se yo…

\- Sí, claro, tan apurada que ni caso te hizo n.n, acéptalo, hermanito, perdiste tu encanto o.

\- Oh, ya cállate, baka! ¬¬, mejor entremos ya al salón, que ya llegamos.

Y así, los hermanos ingresaron al aula, donde la mitad de los estudiantes ya estaban presentes. Sentada en su sitio, Serena charlaba amenamente con Lita.

\- ¡Bombón!- saludó Seiya, dirigiéndose a la rubia y pasándole los brazos al cuello- ¿Y ese milagro de venir temprano? o.

\- n.n0, es que, ayer las chicas se quedaron a dormir en mi casa y me trajeron temprano a clases T.T

\- La hubieras visto- intervino la chica de cabello marrón- tuvimos prácticamente que arrastrarla de la cama, jeje n.n0.

\- Oooooh, pobre mi bombón! ToT- decía mientras apretaba a Serena y mecía su cabeza de un lado para otro.

\- Seiya, me mareas ...

En eso, Mina entró al salón tranquilamente y se fue a ocupar su asiento. Yaten la miró extrañado; de nuevo no le había prestado mayor atención.

\- ¿Le sucede algo?- preguntó Seiya refiriéndose a la Sailor del Amor.

\- No o.O- respondió Lita, mirando a su amiga- que yo sepa está de lo más normal, no, Sere?

\- Sí o.o, estuvo bromeando en el camino y todo. ¿Por?

\- Nada, nos la cruzamos hace rato…

\- Es que se iba al baño n.n0, creo…

\- Seguro por eso no te hizo caso, hermanito! o

\- Cállate ¬¬, mejor me voy a sentar a mi sitio, que ya comenzaste con tus tonteras.

\- "Seguro andaba apurada", pensaba el pequeño Kou mientras se dirigía a su asiento, "ahorita que me siente a su lado seguro se pone histérica –o-".

Se sentó…y…nada….Mina andaba leyendo unas revistas sin prestarle el menor caso.

\- "Rarísimo", Eeh, Mina, hola- dijo Yaten volteando a verla.

\- Hola- respondió ella sin levantar la vista del magazine.

\- "Totalmente raro…¿andará enferma?. Bueno, mejor para mí, así no me molesta en todo le día -o-".

Y así, la clase comenzó y las horas fueron pasando. Yaten andaba muy aburrido; a pesar de todo lo que Mina lo "molestara" según él, siempre tenía ocurrencias que hacían las horas de clase más divertidas, como mandarle notitas o dibujitos de los profesores y cosas así. Sin embargo, este día no hizo nada de eso, es más, ni le habló, ni siquiera le pidió prestado borrador cuando lo necesitaba, prefirió pedirle a cualquiera, menos a él.

Cuando llegó el recreo, el mayor de los Three lights, caminaba pensativo hacia el patio de la escuela.

\- "Apenas me miró, a lo mucho me dijo "Hola", no se me tiró encima ni nada de esas cosas…Esto está demasiado raro…debe andar enferma, sí, eso debe ser…"

\- ¿Qué haces, peque?non

\- Baka Seiya, me asustaste! ¬¬

\- Estabas pensativo, eh? - dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda- seguro tratando de descifrar por qué Mina ya ni caso te hace =P.

\- ¬¬, claro que no, eso me importa un pepino!

\- Sí, sí, claaaaaaro, -o-, pobrecito, herido en tu amor propio XD.

\- ¬¬ Seiya!

\- Ya, ya, no te enojes, vaya que eres colérico, mejor vamos a ver a las chicas n.n.

\- Sin tener otra cosa que hacer, Yaten siguió a su hermano.

Al llegar al patio, vio a las chicas y Taiki sentados bajo un árbol.  
Como era de esperarse, su hermano y Ami andaban enfrascados en una conversación, sabe Dios sobre qué (algún nuevo libro o la tarea de Matemáticas, seguro), mientras el resto de las chicas (incluyendo Mina, quién se estaba riendo de alguna cosa que habían dicho) conversaban amenamente.

\- Vaya- intervino Seiya divertido- Mina se ve muy alegre, seguro anda contándoles a las chicas de su "nuevo amor".

\- Y me lo mencionas por que…¬¬

\- Por nada, solo para que ya dejes de esforzarte en entender que ya no pintas para la chica =P.

\- Mira quién habla, el que anda detrás de una chica con novio ¬¬

\- Eso dolió, hermanito! T.T, aunque, por lo menos yo lo admito -o-.

\- Ya te dije que todo este asunto de Mina me tiene sin cuidado ¬.¬

\- Ah, sí, entonces acerquémonos, a ver si mantienes la compostura o.

Y pasando el brazo por el hombro de su hermano, Seiya se dirigió hacia donde estaba el animado grupo.

\- ¿Hay sitio para más o nos van a discriminar por ser lindos? XD

\- Claro que pueden unirse, Seiya n.n – dijo Serena haciéndole espacio a su lado.

\- Gracias, mi bombón! - dijo tomando asiento y abrazando a la rubia (cuándo no, aprovechando este chico XD)- y tú, hermano- dijo dirigiéndose a Yaten que aún seguía de pie- no te quedes ahí parado, al lado de Mina hay espacio, siéntate non.

\- "Ya verás en la casa"- y dirigiéndole una mirada de "Te odio, ojalá te mueras" a su hermano, quien sonreía divertido, se sentó al lado de la otra rubia del grupo.

-"Y ahora?" pensaba Yaten al ver que nadie pronunciaba ni una sola palabra. Vio cómo Seiya le hacía señas para que hablara. "Bah, si quiere que hable él -o-...". Sin embargo, la curiosidad de saber de qué trataba el asunto que hacía a su antes "fan" reírse como si nada, lo hizo abrir la boca.

\- Y… de qué hablaban?- "Gran pregunta, Yaten . , más sútil no pudiste ser".

\- Errr…pues…n.n0- comenzó Serena sin saber qué decir.

\- De mi cumpleaños! n.n- interrumpió Lita, muy contenta- el sábado lo celebraré y planeábamos qué ponernos y esas cosas, jeje.

\- ¿Tu cumple, genial, y no nos habías dicho nada ¬o¬.

\- Planeaba decírselos hoy, Seiya n.n0, luego de hablar con las chicas sobre algunos detalles, no, Mina? n.n

\- Ya vengo- dijo la susodicha mientras se ponía de pie, sin responder a la pregunta de su amiga- ya me cansé de estar sentada…

Sus amigos la vieron alejarse…

\- "¿Qué diablos le pasa! . , apenas me siento y comienzo a hablar y se va, como si yo fuera la peste o algo peor!".

Seiya miró la expresión de frustración y enojo de su hermano, pero no dijo nada; al parecer, al enano le tomaría mucho tiempo reconocer que el asunto le estaba afectando.

Horas más tarde, ya en su habitación, el más pequeño del grupo estaba leyendo una revista…bueno, eso decía, porque en realidad hace más de media hora que no pasaba de la página 3.

\- "¿Por qué le sigo dando vueltas al asunto, como si me importara lo que esa niña tonta haga o deje de hacer, es más, me alegro de que me haya dejado en paz, era un total fastidio…sí, estoy contento, muy contento...Argh, al diablo, mejor entro al Face a ver si hay algún chisme o alguien con quién distraerme".

Así, prendió su pc y entró al Face, y se puso a mironear en las actualizaciones. Como era de esperarse, Seiya y Taiki andaban conectados, y del grupo de las chicas, Ami y Rei.

Ya se disponía a salir, cuando en la ventanita pequeña el puntito gris que acompañaba al nombre de Mina se volvió verde. Ella se acababa de conectar.

Enseguida y casi sin darse cuenta, abrió una ventana para hablar con la chica.

\- "Chispas, ahora que pongo? . , nah, mejor espero a que me hable primero"

Un minuto pasó…y nada…

\- "Tal vez se fue el internet sin darme cuenta…"

Una ventanita se abrió: era Rei que le estaba hablando.

\- Holas Yaten, k haciendo? .

\- "Si ando aún en línea, por qué entonces no me habla? . "

\- Hola Rei, akí, nada, y tú?- respondió.

\- "Mejor será que le hable, a lo mejor no se dio cuenta que ando en línea…sí, eso debe ser…"

Y así escribió un simple "Hola" en la ventana de Mina.

Otro minuto pasó y nada...…

\- "A lo mejor mandándole uno de esos muñequitos que se mueven..."

Y así, 5 emoticones después…ni un saludo.

\- Oye, hermano- dijo Seiya entrando de improviso al cuarto de Yaten, si siquiera tocar- Tienes alguna web-cam de esas antiguas?, préstame una, que la de mi laptop ya pasó a mejor vida n.n0- en eso, vio la pantalla de la pc- ¿Qué andas haciendo? o.O.

\- Nada que te importe! Y para otra vez toca la puerta!- dijo mientras cerraba la ventana, enojado.

\- Así que chateando, no, enanín? n.n, y aún así no te hacen caso, pobreshito! T.T

\- No es así! ¬¬, seguro Mina anda ocupada o qué se yo!

\- Excusas, excusas para no aceptar la realidad, hermanito -o- -dijo Seiya mientras rebuscaba en los cajones y sacaba una cámara de usb- Es extraño que si anda ocupada o se ha caído, ande hablando conmigo =P.  
Bueno, nos vemos y gracias! ..

\- "¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ...No, no, seguro Seiya lo dice solo por molestarme, ese maldito…"

De todas maneras y picado por la duda, Yaten decide preguntarle a Rei.

\- Oye, Rei, Mina anda conectada?

\- Sí, por?

\- Te anda hablando?

\- Sí, por? A ti no? o.O

En eso lo que faltaba, vio la ventana de Mina, lo había dejado en "Visto".

Lanzando un grito encolerizado (que lo escucharon hasta Perú XD), el muchacho apagó la pc de un solo golpe y tiró la silla a un costado.

\- Maldita Mina! Ò.Ó, te vas a arrepentir por haberme ignorado!- exclamó totalmente iracundo- ¡Nadie, absolutamente nadie ignora así a Yaten Kou,  
súper estrella del pop¡Te haré prestarme atención de nuevo, haré que te pongas histérica por mí otra vez, hasta que grites a los cuatro vientos :TE QUIERO, YATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!


	2. Chapter 2

**_TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI_**

*Capítulo 2*

Era viernes por la mañana y nuestro trío de cueros favoritos andaban alistándose para ir a clases. Desde la cocina se podía olfatear un delicioso aroma a panqueques, cortesía de Taiki, a quien le tocaba ese día preparar el desayuno.

Desde la puerta de su habitación, cierto chico travieso de ojos azules, asomó la cabeza.

\- Huele muuuuuuuy rico! non- dijo mientras se acercaba hacia el comedor, donde su hermano estaba sirviendo el desayuno para cada uno.

\- Los panqueques son receta de Kino-san- dijo Taiki, mientras colocaba la jarra de jugo de naranja en la mesa.

\- Uuuuuy, Taiki- comentó su hermano menor con sonrisa divertida- ya andas que le sacas la vuelta a la pobre Ami con Lita! Qué tal galanazo que nos saliste! Debe ser la frente que te hace irresistible, jajajaja XD.

\- ¬/¬ no te hagas el chistoso!- dijo mientras acomodaba las servilletas tratando de mantener la calma-Yo no le soy infiel a…digo, digo . , ay,  
ya ves lo que me haces decir! ¬¬.

\- El pez por la boca muere, hermano XD- y tomó asiento- Por cierto¿puedo regalarle uno de los papelitos que encontré a Bombón? n.n, es que, hay poemas muy románticos ahí.

\- NO! ¬¬, son mis cosas, es el colmo que te las hayas cogido SIN PERMISO.

\- Ay, si somos hermanos -o-, lo que es mío es tuyo, no seas egoísta y comparte!

\- Esas son cosas PERSONALES, Seiya, esas cosas no se comparten. Además, apreciaría que me los devolvieras ¬.¬.

\- Si me haces uno para Bombón, te los devuelvo non.

\- Eso es chantaje.

\- No, hermanito, eso se llama ser inteligente -o-.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que le voy a poner!.

\- Ya se te ocurrirá algo n.n, tú eres el de la frente grande, digo, el del cerebro grande n.n0.

\- Por cierto, y el enano? o.O.

\- No sé, todavía no sale de su habitación…

\- Es muy extraño, siempre está aquí antes que yo, qué andará haciendo?

\- Deja, ahorita toco su…

\- ENANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! nOn

\- …puerta -.-0. Seiya, ya te he dicho que no grites así, molestas a los vecinos, además, seguro sale Yaten y…

\- ¿Me llamaban?

Los dos Kou voltearon hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Parado frente a ellos se encontraba su hermano mayor, Yaten, luciendo increíble (aún más de lo acostumbrado).

\- Hermano O.O – dijo Seiya, al verlo tan arreglado y oliendo hasta su sitio el perfume que se había puesto- ¿cuál es la ocasión para que te hayas, prácticamente, bañado en colonia?.

\- ¿Qué¿acaso no siempre luzco bien? -o-.

\- Sí, pero…- dijo el menor, acercándose a su hermano- ¿eso que tienes en los labios es brillo labial? o.O.

\- Eeeh…bueno… o/o

\- No te preocupes, pequeñín- dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermano y con un gesto de resignación en el rostro- ya habíamos oído los rumores, y si te has cambiado de bando, no por eso te vamos a dejar de querer…

\- ¿QUÉ! ¬¬¿DE QUÉ HABLAS!

\- Es una tendencia perfectamente aceptable, Yaten- intervino Taiki cruzando los brazos- Cada uno tiene sus gustos, y si a ti te gustan los hombres, pues…

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAGH¿DE DÓNDE SACAN SEMEJANTE COSAAAAAAAA!

\- Pues, siempre has sido "medio medio" o.ó – aclaró Seiya, dando su punto de vista- y ahora con eso del brillo labial -.-…

\- ¡BAKAS, me puse el brillo porque vi en la televisión que hacía los labios más apetitosos ¬¬.

\- Sí, los hace más apetitosos…pero en las chicas -.-0…

\- En ti, simplemente se ve gay, enano XD.

\- Ya, déjenme en paz - dijo tomando asiento y limpiándose el brillo con una servilleta.

\- Ya no te sulfures- dijo Seiya tratando de que se le pasara el enojo a su hermano- solo te decíamos la verdad non.

\- No me molestes ¬¬- y comenzó a comer sus panqueques enfadado.

\- Por cierto, Yaten- dijo Taiki, sentándose también a desayunar, mientras Seiya hacía lo mismo- llamaron hace rato de la florería. Dijeron que entregaron las flores que enviaste a las 7 de la mañana.

\- ¿Enviaste flores?- Seiya lo miró extrañado y luego se dirigió a su hermano más alto- ¿No dijeron para quién eran, Taiki? o.O.

\- No, no mencionaron nada.

\- ¿A quién le quieres caer, Yaten n.n?

\- Qué te importa ¬¬. Y mejor ya me voy que ya se me quitó el hambre y si me quedo me van a seguir interrogando como niño chiquito -o-.

\- Es que ERES un niño chiquito non.

\- Seiya…- Taiki trató de calmar el asunto, pero, Yaten ya se había puesto de pie e ido al baño a terminar de alistarse- ustedes me van a sacar canas verdes -.-0.

Tiempo más tarde, en la preparatoria…

Yaten caminaba confiado por uno de los pasillos de la escuela. Una sonrisa triunfadora se esbozaba en su rostro.

\- "Seguro estará agradecida" pensaba mientras se dirigía hacia el salón de clase "ya me lo imagino: me verá, correrá a abrazarme y gritará "¡Yaten-kun, Yaten-kun, gracias por las flores o!". Y así habré ganado esta batalla y todo volverá a la normalidad".

Al entrar al salón, enfocó a su objetivo sentada ya en su carpeta, con varias revistas sobre la mesa. Al parecer algunas eran nuevas, pues, todavía faltaba que les quitara la bolsa en la que venían empacadas.

Se acercó tranquilamente hacia su sitio, y se sentó al lado de la chica.

\- Buenos días, Mina - dijo Yaten, con una sonrisa galante.

\- Hola- respondió esta, sin dejar de leer la revista que tenía en sus manos.

El chico la miró extrañado. No era la reacción que esperaba, pero, tal vez tocándole el tema…

\- Y…¿te llegaron hoy?.

\- Ajá.

\- Y…¿te gustaron?

\- Ajá.

\- "¿Y sigue como si nada! Es una malagradecida . …Aunque, tal vez esté en shock…claro, debe estar sorprendida de que el gran Yaten Kou le haya enviado flores, eso debe ser, le cogió la timidez".

\- Y…¿no te preguntas por qué te las mandé?

\- Mina…

\- Mina...

\- ¡Mina! .

\- Ah…qué- recién levantó los ojos del magazine y los dirigió hacia él-  
¿me decías algo?

\- ¡Te preguntaba si te gustaron…!

\- Yaaaaaaten!- exclamó una voz, muy contenta, desde la puerta. Era Lita, quien acababa de llegar y acercándose hacia ellos añadió- Muchas gracias por las flores n.n, supongo que fueron mi regalo de cumpleaños adelantado¿no¡eres muy amable!...

\- ¿QUÉ! O.O ¿DE QUÉ DIABLOS…!

\- …Están lindísimas n.n, en serio, gracias, no te hubieras molestado.

\- ¿PERO, ES QUE YO…!

\- A ver, a ver- interrumpió el profesor al ingresar al salón- Ya todos a sus lugares. Señorita Kino, ya agradece luego todo lo que quiera al Señor Kou - o -.

¿Cómo había sido tan tarado como para equivocarse de dirección? . . Ni Seiya cometía semejantes burradas. Y lo peor de todo, ni modo de decir: "Oye, las flores no eran para ti, sino para tu amiga". Le daban ganas de cachetearse a sí mismo. Y a todo esto¿qué habrá pensado Mina? . . Debe andar pensando que ahora se quiere tirar a su amiga.

El mayor de los Kou volteó a ver su compañera de asiento. Mina andaba muy concentrada en resolver sus ejercicios de matemática, mientras mordía su lápiz con algo de nerviosismo.

\- Eh, Mina- se atrevió a decir Yaten- si quieres, te ayudo…

\- No, gracias- respondió sin mirarlo.

\- "Y aquí vamos de nuevo -.-0" Se nota que están difíciles, deja te doy una mano ¬.¬

\- Yo los puedo hacer sola, gracias ¬¬.

\- ¿Por qué eres terca¡Se nota que no sabes ni por dónde empezar!

\- ¡YA DÉJAME EN PAZ¡SI DIGO QUE LO PUEDO HACER SOLA, ES PORQUE PUEDO HACERLO SOLA!

\- ¡SEÑORITA AINO!

El profesor la miró enfadado.

\- ¡Cuándo no usted haciendo escándalo! ¬o¬¡Salga inmediatamente del salón!

\- ¡Pero, Profesor, Yo no…

\- Nada de excusas, siempre es lo mismo con usted- y señalando la puerta, agregó- Ya salga ahora mismo y deje de molestar al Señor Kou.

\- ¡Pero, pero…argh . !

Lanzándole una mirada matadora a Yaten, Mina se puso de pie y salió del aula de clase.

Horas más tarde…

\- Bien hecho, hermanito- decía Seiya mientras caminaba con su hermano hacia el patio- mandándole flores a su amiga y haciendo que la boten del salón seguro llegarás a su corazón n.n

\- Fue un accidente u.u, confundí las direcciones .

\- Entonces¿sí es Mina a la que te quieres ligar? n.n

\- Si ya sabes¿para qué preguntas? ¬¬.

\- En realidad, solo lo suponía- dijo el pelinegro con gesto divertido- tú me lo acabas de confirmar non.

\- Genial!. , ahora tendré que aguantarte- dijo con un resignación- todo me sale mal hoy u.u.

\- ¿Quieres algo de mi ayuda, enano? n-n

\- Lo DUDO -.-, conociéndote, empeorarías las cosas.

\- Oye ¬¬, qué poca fe me tienes, siquiera deja te dé una manito n.n

\- De acuerdo -.-, después de todo lo que pasó hoy, dudo que se pongan peor las cosas.

\- Genial! non

\- Pero, sin burradas, Seiya ¬¬.

\- Trust me, baby n.

Horas más tarde, en el departamento de los Three Lights…

Yaten estaba sentado en la sala viendo televisión en la nueva pantalla gigante que compraron, todo gracias a que Seiya rompió la anterior mientras jugaba soccer -.-0. Y hablando de Seiya¿dónde se había metido?. Lo último que Yaten recordaba es que se fue con su adorada "bombón" y las demás chicas a la hora de la salida.

El sonido del cerrojo de la puerta hizo que apagara la tele y volteara a ver a su recién llegado hermano.

\- Ya llegó por quién lloraba! non- al ver a Yaten mirándolo como si fuera bicho raro, añadió- Enano¿sucede algo? o.O.

\- Te tardaste demasiado ¬.¬

\- Aaaaaaw, qué adorable¿me extrañaste? non- dijo acercándose a su hermano y abrazando la cabeza de éste contra su pecho XD.

\- Baka, suéltame, me ahogas . !- dijo el peliblanco, tratando de zafarse de los brazos de su hermano- ¡Déjame!

\- Ay, qué poco afectivo eres -o-, enano malagradecido, T.T, después de todo lo que he hecho hoy por ti.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¬¬, ESPERO no haya sido una de tus tonterías.

\- Nada de eso n.n. Resulta que hoy TÚ y MINA saldrán los dos solitos.

\- ¿En serio? O.O¿cómo conseguiste…?

\- Nunca dudes del Seiya-master! XD.

\- Me tienes impresionado o.o¿cómo lo lograste?.

\- Pues, al irme con las chicas, me ofrecí a acompañar a Mina a su casa n.n (claro, mi bombón vive algo cerca, así que la fuimos dejando primero a ella), y ya que me quedé con tu adorado tormento, le dije que necesitábamos ayuda para comprarle regalo a Lita, porque no sabemos que le gusta, etc etc -o-.

\- Ajá?

\- Entonces, le dije que si podíamos ir juntos a comprarle regalo hoy, a las 4pm n.n

\- Un momento¿juntos? ¬¬

\- Bueno, "técnicamente" yo le di a entender que ambos iríamos, o sea, tú y yo n.n0. Pero, ya sabes, yo fugaré inventando cualquier excusa y tú te quedas a solas con ella¿no es genial?

\- Hubiese sido genial que hubiera aceptado ir solo conmigo -.-0.

\- Ay, enano, por algo se comienza…

\- No…no dijo nada…

\- ¿De ti, pues, no le toqué el tema, pero, anduvo bastante tranquila.

\- Ya veo u.u…

\- Vamos, Yaten! n.n- dijo Seiya tratando de animar a su hermano- anda alístate y ya verás cómo todo sale bien.

Y así, a las 4pm en punto, Seiya y Yaten se encontraban delante de la puerta de la casa de la Sailor del Amor.

\- ¿Cómo me veo?- preguntó el peliblanco dirigiéndose a su hermano. Se había esmerado en lucir ropa nueva (recién sacadita de una de las mejores tiendas de la ciudad) y una nueva fragancia de perfume (uno de los más caros, sugerido por su hermano).

\- Te ves más bonito que me haces llorar T.T

\- ¿En serio? o.O

\- Sí, pero de la pena XD

\- ¬¬ Tú . …

\- Mentira, mentira, -o-, te ves genial, chiquitín n. ¡Ahora sólo resta que toques el timbre y que venga la magia! non

Yaten acercó su dedo al botón de la campanilla y lo presionó. Enseguida, se escucharon pasos acercarse. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una jovencita de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y una adorable sonrisa…

\- Bom-bombón? O.O- dijo Seiya sorprendido.

\- Holitas n.n, los estábamos esperando, pasen- dijo, haciéndoles espacio para que entraran- ¡Chicos, ya llegaron Yaten y Seiya!

\- Los dos muchachos vieron al resto de visitantes: sentados en la sala,  
se encontraban Rei, Ami y ¡hasta Taiki!. Obviamente, Mina también, quien los miró con curiosidad al observar el gesto de asombro en sus caras.

\- ¿No querían acaso para ir a comprar los regalos de Lita juntos? o.O

\- ¡Fue una idea genial, Seiya!- exclamó Serena emocionada- Así todos juntos podemos ayudarnos unos a otros a decidir qué comprarle non.

\- "Juntos", sí, claro, todos juntos n.n0- dijo el aludido, sonriendo nerviosamente llevando una mano detrás de su cabeza, esperando que su hermanito no le haga pataleta. Para otra vez, procuraría ser más específico.

\- Baka -.-0 – fue lo único que atinó decir su hermano.

Unos quince minutos más tarde, ya en el centro comercial, el grupo observaba diferentes tiendas sin saber a cuál entrar.

\- Son tantos lugares, cada uno con diferentes cosas…- dijo Rei, algo frustrada.

\- ¿Por qué no entramos primero a la tienda de dulces? n.n – intervino Serena.

\- ¿Para qué va a querer Lita dulces, Serena tonta? ¬¬.

\- ¿Tienes una mejor idea, Rei gruñona? ¬¬

\- Creo que deberíamos ir a la de artículos de cocina –o-.

\- Yo opino que un libro es siempre un buen regalo.

\- Opino igual que Ami…

\- Tú, cuándo no opinando igual que tu…Un momento n.n, tengo una idea genial!

\- Milagro de Dios -.-0.

\- ¿Qué les parece si nos separamos? n.n Así cada uno puede ir a la tienda que quiere y luego ya nos encontramos en la fuente del centro comercial y comentamos qué de bueno vimos qué le pueda gustar a Lita…

\- … Y luego de comparar, vamos a comprar cada uno su regalo n.n.

\- ¡Tú sí que me entiendes, bombón! non ¡Por eso te adoro! – dijo abrazándola.

\- n/n Ay, Seiya, no comiences- dijo ella, sin embargo, no se soltó de sus brazos.

\- Bombón y yo podemos ir juntos a la tienda de dulces, Ami y Taiki pueden ir a la de libros, Rei a la de cocina…

\- Pero…- trató de intervenir Yaten, imaginándose lo que su hermano planeaba.

\- …y Mina y Yaten pueden ir juntos a cualquier otra.

\- Pero, Seiya…

\- Entonces, así quedamos n.n¡Vamos bombón, dame la mano!

\- n.n, chau chicos!- y tomando la mano de Seiya, se alejaron.

\- Seiya, espérate…

\- Nosotros también nos vamos.

\- Yo también, creo que vi la semana pasada un juego de espátulas a buen precio.

Y así, el mayor de los Kou, vio cómo su hermano y las otras dos chicas, se dirigían a distintos establecimientos, quedando a solas con Mina. La verdad, luego de todo el lío de la mañana, no tenía idea de cómo hacerle para romper el hielo…

\- Y ahora a dónde…- fue lo único que atinó a decir, cuando ella lo interrumpió señalando la nueva tienda de peluches.

\- ¿"Kawaii-land"¿no te parece que regalar muñecos es algo…?

Ella no lo dejó terminar, pues comenzó a caminar en dirección del establecimiento sin mirar atrás.

\- ¡Demonios!- exclamó Yaten para así, acelerando el paso para alcanzarla.

Cuando llegó a la tienda, Mina ya estaba mirando unos ositos de peluche vestidos con un delantal de cocina. El chico se estaba acercando a ella, cuando sus ojos captaron a una muñeca de trapo: tenía el cabello rubio amarrado en media cola con un lazo rojo y usaba un uniforme de Sailor anaranjado. Era una muñeca de Sailor Venus.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Yaten se acercó a uno de los vendedores de la tienda

\- ¿Sí, señor¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?- dijo éste, al verlo acercarse.

\- Quiero la muñeca de Sailor Venus.

\- Sí, señor, cómo no- dijo recibiendo el dinero- ¿algo más?

\- Envuélvamela y cuando la tenga lista, me la alcanza¿de acuerdo?

\- Lo que usted diga, Señor.

Mientras el chico abría el mostrador para poder sacar a la muñeca, Yaten se dirigió hacia donde estaba Mina.

\- Esos ositos se ven muy lindos¿le comprarás uno?- dijo, lo más amable que pudo.

\- No lo sé- respondió ella indiferente, dándose la vuelta para ir hacia el otro rincón del lugar.

"Aún sigue molesta por lo de la mañana" pensó el chico sintiéndose derrotado, pero, al ver al empleado acercársele con el regalo, se dijo "Una batalla perdida, pero, no la guerra. Aquí vamos de nuevo o.ó".

Tomando el objeto en sus manos, se acercó nuevamente a la chica.

\- Mina, toma- dijo extendiéndole el regalo.

\- ¿Ya se lo compraste a Lita?

\- No, de hecho, es para ti…

\- ¿Para mí?- dijo ella mirándolo extrañada.

\- Ábrelo.

"Jeje¡esto es pan comido! Ya la veo contenta, llorando de la felicidad de que el gran Yaten le regaló una muñeca n-n¡una batalla ganada al fin!".

\- Gracias, siempre quise…

\- "Y viene el momento de la victoria"

\- …un peluche de Sailor Mars -.-0.

\- De nada, yo sólo -o-… ¿QUÉ ! O.O

\- Mejor dáselo a Rei- dijo Mina, devolviéndoselo- ella lo apreciará más que yo.

\- ¡No, no! . ¡Fue una equivocación!

\- Sí, yo soy Mina, no Rei, era que te vayas con ella…

\- ¡Fue un error¡Claro que sé que tú eres Rei, digo, Mina! . !Espérame un momento!- dijo al borde de la desesperación- Iré a gritarle al empleado su infeliz vida ¬¬.

Luego de casi hacer llorar al pobre muchacho por haber confundido los peluches (después de todo, el error había sido de él¡qué falta de cultura no saber cuál Sailor es cuál! . , desagradecidos terrícolas) y que el gerente le pidiera disculpas y entregara la muñeca correcta, Yaten fue en busca de Mina, para darse cuenta que ésta no se encontraba por ningún lado.

\- "¡GENIAL¡SIMPLEMENTE GENIAL! . "- y acercándose a otro empleado, preguntó- ¿No vio a la señorita que andaba conmigo?

\- ¿La rubia? Salió hace un rato.

\- Gracias.

\- Por cierto, esa chica es todo un cuero- dijo el chico con cara de pervertido- ese rostro, ese cabello, esas piernas, esos…

\- ¡Habla así otra vez de ella…- exclamó enfurecido, cogiendo al hombre por el cuello de su camisa- y TE MATO! ¬¬

Y dejándolo aturdido, salió en busca de Mina. No tardó mucho en verla mirando el escaparate de una tienda de ropa.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué…! – recordó que debía ser amable y se trató de calmar- Quise decir¿por qué saliste?

\- Tenía calor- respondió ella, echándose algo de aire con la mano.

\- Espérame- dijo él, al divisar un puesto de helados cercano y entregándole la muñeca correcta, agregó- esta vez no te muevas.

"Soy simplemente genial. Con este helado para que se refresque del calor, se dará cuenta que, a pesar de sus malos tratos, soy un chico muy atento y amable n.n…Oh, no, ya está que se va de nuevo . "

\- ¡Mina¡Espérame!- dijo echando a correr, con un helado en cada mano (uno para él, claro, no iba a dejar que la chica comiera sola).

La chica se detuvo y volteó hacia él. Justo cuando Yaten estaba por alcanzarla, pisó en falso y…

\- "¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"- el chico vivió el momento como en cámara lenta: los helados se le fueron de las manos mientras él caía al suelo en vano intento de recuperar el equilibrio, quedando los helados estampados contra…

\- Mi-mi-mi-mi vestido!- exclamó Mina al borde de las lágrimas al ver su ropa toda manchada de helado de chocolate y fresa- era…un regalo de mi abuela antes de morir…

\- Pero…yo…

\- Y esta tela es especial, la mancha no saldrá…

\- Lo siento mucho…

\- ¿Cómo pudiste! Ahora no podré usarlo jamás…

\- Si quieres te compro uno nuevo…

\- Sólo…déjame tranquila…- dijo secándose las lágrimas.

Y se alejó de él corriendo, dirigiéndose al baño de damas, dejándolo solo.

-  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-  
exclamó el más pequeño de los Kou, mientras zapateaba de la cólera, como niño pequeño haciendo rabieta, sin importarle que la gente lo viera como bicho raro.

Se sentía el más imbécil del planeta¿cómo había conseguido arruinar tantas cosas en un solo día?. Era un completo idiota, sí, eso era . .

\- Enano¿te sucede algo? o.O

\- Yaten dejó de renegar y miró a su hermano, quien junto con Serena (que áun seguida de la mano con él) se habían acercado a él luego de verlo gritar.

\- Nada, soy un fracaso…

\- ¿Y Mina?- preguntó la rubia, preocupada.

\- Se fue al baño. Le manché el vestido -.-.

\- Oh, no¡Es el vestido que le regaló su abue! T.T

\- Gracias por recordármelo ¬¬.

\- Será mejor que vaya a verla n.n0. Ya vuelvo- y soltándose de la mano de Seiya, se dirigió a ver a su amiga.

\- ¿Cómo has podido arruinar todo en tan poco tiempo, enano, deberían contratarte esos tipos que quieren deshacerse de sus mujeres¡te harías millonario! non.

\- ¿Estás tratando de levantarme el ánimo o de que opte por el suicidio? ¬¬

\- Ay, Yaten, lo que sucede es que te falta experiencia n.n- dijo dándole palmaditas a su hermano para calmarlo- Te falta el toque "Seiya" n..

\- Olvídalo ¬¬.

\- Vamos, enano, con mis enseñanzas, para mañana, Mina caerá rendida a tus pies…

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

*Yaten y el chicle *

*Capítulo 3 *

Era sábado por la mañana en Tokyo y por ende, en el departamento de nuestros chicos sailormoonescos favoritos.

Se respiraba cierto aire de tranquilidad en el ambiente, tal vez debido a que de los tres, sólo uno se encontraba en casa. Mientras Taiki había ido a ver a su "amiga"Ami, según él, para hacer tarea y estudiar, Seiya había salido desde hace más de una hora (se levantó muuuuy temprano), no sin antes avisarle a su hermano menor que se despertara porque dentro de poco comenzarían las "lecciones".

Es así como Yaten se quedó solo. Se encontraba recostado en el sofá de la sala, tratando de distraerse escuchando música a todo volumen...

\- _Y ahora_ \- decía el DJ de Radio "B-Cool"- una romántica de antaño…

\- Lo que me faltaba ¬.¬ -.-0- dijo el mayor de los Kou, cogiendo un cojín que se encontraba a su costado y tapándose la cara – Hasta la radio la tiene en contra mía . .

Sin ganas de pararse y cambiar de estación, Yaten se resignó a escuchar "Un día sin ti" de Roxette. Conforme iba avanzando la canción y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a cantarla…

\- Un día sin ti-decía haciéndole coro a la radio- es una eteeeeeernidaaaaaad T.T…

\- …Fiesta fiesta, pluma pluma gay! non

\- Seiya! ¬¬- dijo enfurecido al notar cómo su hermano había cambiado la emisora- Yo estaba…!

\- Pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma pluma gay!- cantaba contento Seiya mientras jaloneaba a su hermano, haciéndolo bailar- ¡Dale, enano!  
n.n¡demuestra que sabes bailar!

\- Suéltame, Seiya no baka! o - exclamó Yaten muy molesto, mientras era zarandeado.

\- Ya, ya –o- - dijo el pelinegro dejando a su hermano tranquilo y apagando el estéreo- lo diré una vez más: qué falta de sentido del humor que posees, peque –o-.

\- ¬¬¿se puede saber cómo entraste sin que me diera cuenta?

\- Pues, usé mi llave n-n- dijo enseñándole su llavero de conejito- entré mientras andabas moqueando por Mina ToT, cantando esa canción, seguro que por eso ni cuenta te diste, jejeje XD.

\- No estaba llorando ¬¬.

\- Ya no me mires así, que se te van a torcer los ojos, enano –o- - y luego de decir esto, se paró al costado de la puerta de entrada- además, te traje una sorpresita n.n.

\- Más te vale que sea algo bueno…

\- Lo es, créeme XD- y abriendo la puerta, agregó- ¡Sorpresita! non, entra, please!

En eso, ingresó al apartamento una linda chica: ojos azules, cabello rubio muy largo, sujeto en una media cola, amarrado con un moño….rojo?. Yaten se quedó boquiabierto apenas la vió entrar…se parecía tanto a …

\- Se-Seiya…esta chica es …¿la hermana melliza de Mina? O.O

Seiya y la muchacha se miraron entre sí y comenzaron a reír.

\- Jajajajaja, enano baka! XD- seguí carcajeándose Seiya ante la mirada atónita de Yaten- ¡ES MI BOMBÓN!.

\- ¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¿SERENAAAAAAAAAA! O.O

\- Jajajajaja, sí, soy yo non- respondió ella continuando con su risa- ¡hubieses visto tu rostro¡parecía que hubieras visto un fantasma! XD.

\- Ya, ya, dejen de burlarse ¬¬.

\- Ajajaja, está bien, Yaten-chan - dijo Seiya ya calmándose de haber visto la cara de su hermanito- no se te vaya a quemar el hígado de tanto coraje XD.

\- ¿Se puede saber para qué la trajiste? – dijo señalando a Serena.

\- Creo que es BASTANTE obvio- respondió poniendo un brazo alrededor de la chica- resulta que mi querido bombón tiene cierto parecido a tu amorcito n.n…

\- …así que a Seiya se le ocurrió que podría servir como "modelo" para las "clases" que te dará n.n.

\- ¿No es una idea genial? non

\- Pues…-dijo pensativo- tal vez no sea mala idea, tengo que reconocer que te le pareces mucho o.o.

\- Genial non¿entonces me quedo? n.n

\- Claro, bombón!- y tomando su mano, añadió con su seductora voz- no sé que hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda, mi querido bombón…

\- n/n, ay, Seiya, si no es nada…

\- ¡Ya déjense de meloserías y comencemos! –o-.

Minutos más tarde, se encontraban los tres sentados en el sofá donde hace unos instantes Yaten había estado cantando. Serena se encontraba a la derecha de Yaten, mientras que Seiya, ubicado a su izquierda, le daba algunas indicaciones.

\- A ver-decía Seiya a su hermano- recuerda tratarla como a una princesa…

\- ¿Tengo que decirle "su majestad" y todas esas cosas? o.O.

\- No, baka -.-0, me refería a que debes ser gentil, amable, caballeroso. Por ejemplo, si quiere algo, se lo traes…

\- ¡Eso hice con los helados! .

\- …Sin tirárselos encima ¬o¬.

\- Soy un torpe u.u.

\- Es la falta de práctica, pero, eso lo solucionamos ahorita- y dándole una palmada en la espalda en señal de ánimo, agregó- ¡que comience la función!.

\- n.n.

\- o.o.

\- Salúdala! ¬¬.

\- Ah, sí, claro . - aclaró su garganta- Hola Mina n.n.

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¬¬- dijo tirándole un zape- realmente das pena –o-

\- Me dolió! ¬¬.

\- n.n0.

\- Eso y más te mereces ¬¬- tratando de no tirarle otro manazo, Seiya se tranquilizó, "después de todo", pensaba, "el peque nunca ha tenido novia¡- mira, nene, si una chica te interesa, tienes que saludarla con ganas, no como si le dijeras "hola" al vecino –o-.

\- Pues, no sé a qué te refieres o.O

\- Ay . , deja te enseño- e inclinándose hacia donde estaba Serena, tomó su mano entre las suyas y dijo- Hola "Mina", qué linda estás hoy ;)…

\- n/n, Ay, Seiya…

\- Eso sonó muy falso –o-

\- ¿Ah, sí¿Acaso no crees que Mina se ve bonita? ¬¬

\- Pues, sí, pero…

\- Entonces, díselo¡ni que ella fuera adivina para saber que lo estás pensando!

\- Pero, ése no es mi estilo!

\- Claro, tu estilo es más "Hola Mina, quítate de mi encima que me pasas tus pulgas –o-".

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo haré -.-. Ejem. Hola Mina n.n, qué linda estás hoy…

\- n.n Holas Yaten, muchas gracias.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Más o menos, pudo ser mejor –o-.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hice? u.u.

\- Nada, sólo que…bueno, creo con la práctica mejorarás, descuida XD. Ahora pasemos a otro punto: cómo ser cortés. Imaginemos que mi bombón aquí presente tiene sed.¿bombón?

\- Ah, sí n.n. Ejem, Tengo mucha sed ToT.

\- Ah, yo también –o-, traéme por ahí una soda.

\- ¬¬ Enanooooooo!- exclamó su hermano menor, dándole otro manazo.

\- Auch! . ¿y ahora qué hice? ¬¬

\- Se supone que TÚ tienes que ofrecerte a traerle algo, no mandarla a que te traiga una soda como si fuera tu empleada –o-.

\- De acuerdo -.-. ¿Deseas algo de tomar? n.n

\- No, gracias, no es necesario n.n.

\- Ah, bueno, si no quieres -o-…

\- Insiste! ¬¬

\- Ah? o.O, pero si dice que no quiere…

\- Siempre dicen eso, insiste -o-

\- Pero…

\- ¡Que insistas! ¬o¬

\- Ok, ok. Insisto -.-0.

\- n.n0, bueno, un jugo de naranja estaría bien.

\- No tengo de esos¿no quieres otra cosa?-o-.

Y otro manazo…

\- ¡Vete a comprarle una lata de jugo de naranja, entonces! . ¡Si serás!.

\- ¿Y si no tengo dinero? ¬¬.

\- ¡Tú siempre andas con dinero! ¬o¬.

\- Pero es para cosas importantes -o-…

\- Esto es importante¿o quieres que te manden al tacho de nuevo? -o-.

\- Ya, ya. Ejem, un minuto, iré a comprar una lata de jugo de naranja…

\- …especialmente para ti ;).

\- Ah? o.O

\- Que así debes completar la frase ¬¬.

\- Ah, ok.

\- n.n.

\- n.n.

\- Este…Yaten¿a qué esperas? ¬o¬.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Seiya baka? ¬¬

\- ¿Acaso no vas a ir a comprar el jugo de naranja?¬¬

\- ¿Queeeeé¡¿Esperas que baje tooooodos los malditos pisos del edificio para…!

\- Lo harás si realmente te interesa Mina ¬¬.

\- ¡Si ni siquiera está aquí! . .

\- Pues, práctica es práctica -o-, así que mueve tu pequeño cuerpecito y vete a comprar la bendita lata.

\- ¿Pero…!

\- ¡Que te vayas! ¬¬- exclamó, haciendo gesto de darle otro manazo.

\- Ya voy, ya voy! . - dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- Y no te doy otra no más porque…¬¬.

Apenas Yaten salió por la puerta principal, Serena y Seiya soltaron un gran suspiro…

\- Dios, no pensé que iba a ser taaaaaaan difícil -.-0- dijo Seiya,  
mientras se estiraba en el sofá, tratando de relajarse un poco- Ese hermano mío es un caso perdido…

\- n.n, no te preocupes, Seiya- dijo la chica, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho-poco a poco mejorará su manera de tratar n.n.

El chico la miró a los ojos; esos ojazos azules que siempre le quitaban la respiración, lo miraban con comprensión y ternura.

\- "Ay, bombón"-pensaba Seiya-"cómo desearía que me vieras con amor, así como te veo yo…".

Sin poder resistirse, rodeo a la chica con sus brazos y la atrajo contra sí. Ella no se resistió y apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho del muchacho.

\- Gracias por todo, bombón- dijo él, depositando un beso en la rubia cabellera de Serena y haciendo que ésta lo volviera a mirar a los ojos- No sé qué haría sin ti…

Vio sus hermosos ojos azules, que brillaban con dulzura y ternura¡cómo desearía sumergirse en esos ojos y quedarse ahí por siempre!. Poco a poco fue acercando su rostro hacia el de ella, quien, para su sorpresa, no retrocedió

\- ¿Interrumpo?

La voz de Taiki hizo a los dos separarse abruptamente, rompiendo el encanto…

\- o/o n/n0

\- Si ya sabes¿para qué preguntas, frentón? ¬/¬- y tomó un cojín del sofá, arrojándoselo a su recién llegado hermano, quien lo esquivó por un pelo, y viendo lo que éste traía, añadió- ¿Y eso qué es? o.O.

\- Ah¿esto?- dijo Taiki, levantando el traje que llevaba colgado de su brazo- es el disfraz para esta noche, ¿no me digas que todavía no recoges el tuyo?

\- ¿De qué disfraz están hablando? O.O- intervino Yaten, quien acababa de entrar usando su llave al igual que Taiki, y con una lata de naranjada en la mano.

\- Del de esta noche, claro está- añadió Seiya, mirando a su hermano mayor- ¿no me digas que no sabías que la fiesta de Lita es de disfraces? o.O.

\- ¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡¿ES DE DISFRACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! ¿Y SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ NADIE ME AVISÓ? ¬¬

\- Pero si todos sabíamos- dijo Taiki, mirando a Yaten extrañado- Lita nos lo dijo cuando nos avisó de su fiesta.

\- ¿En qué maldito momento? ¡YO no oí NADA!

\- Debes haber estado muy distraído, hermano.

\- Sí, ¿en quéeeeeeee habrá estado pensando? ¬o¬¿no, Yaten-chan? =P.

\- ¿Y ahora de qué me voy a disfrazar!

\- Podrías preguntarle a Mina de qué va a ir, así te puedes disfrazar de su pareja o algo parecido¿no crees?.

\- Las chicas y yo- intervino Serena, haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran a ella- quedamos de ir de princesas Disney n.n.

\- Mi bombón irá de Ariel, la Sirenita- dijo Seiya pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Serena- y yo seré el príncipe Erick ;).

\- Por lo menos a él sí le hacen caso - o-.

\- ¿Qué insinúas, pulga malagradecida? ¬¬- dijo Seiya apuntando otro de los cojines hacia su hermano mayor.

\- Ya, ya- intervino Taiki- no quiero destrozos en la sala. Además,  
deberían de comportarse, tenemos visita de por medio –o-.

\- Mi bombón entiende¿no, bombón? ;).

\- n/n, este…

\- ¿Y de qué irá TU Ami, Taiki? ¬o¬

\- Si va con él, seguro que de la novia de Frankenstein XD.

\- "Estos chicos"- pensaba Taiki, con ganas de cogerlos del cuello y tirarlos por la ventana- "siempre me hacen lo mismo -.-0, qué cruz".

\- Ami me dijo que iría de Blancanieves n.n¿no, Taiki?

\- Sí, ella irá de Blancanieves.

\- ¿Y tú? n.n

\- Yo seré…el príncipe -/-.

\- ¿Ves, Yaten?- dijo Seiya, animado- ¡Ya lo tienes resuelto! vas con Ami y Taiki y dices que eres uno de los enanitos XD.

\- ¡SEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! o .

Taiki tuvo que coger a Yaten antes de que se le vaya encima a su hermanito menor.

\- ¡Con ustedes no se puede!- dijo el más alto, regañándolos, mientras aún sostenía a su hermano mayor- ¡Compórtense como lo que son: dos personas mayores!

\- El viejito es Yaten- agregó Seiya divertido- ¿No lo ves cubierto de canas? XD.

\- ¡AHORA SÍ!- zafándose de su hermano, Yaten comenzó a corretear a Seiya por toda la sala, tirándole lo que encontraba, ante la mirada divertida de Serena y la resignación de Taiki.

15 minutos y cuatro jarrones rotos después…

\- ¡Llámala!

\- No

\- ¡Que la llames!¬¬

\- Que no ¬¬

\- ¿No has escuchado aquella frase que dice "El que no arriesga, no gana"? ¬¬.

\- ¿Y tú no has escuchado ésa que dice "Vete a la mier…"?

\- Ya, ya, dejen de pelear, por favor -.-0. Seiya tiene razón, Yaten,  
necesitas un disfraz y qué mejor que uno acorde con el que usará Mina.

\- Sí, Yaten n.n, vamos, llámala! non.

\- ¿Ves¡todos me apoyan! -o-.

\- Pero, si la llamo, seguro me colgará el teléfono u.u.

\- Si quieres yo la llamo- se ofreció Serena- y luego te la paso n.n.

\- ¡Excelente idea¡Eres tan inteligente, bomboncito! O

Un minuto más tarde, los tres chicos y Serena estaban en el teléfono…

\- Está timbrando- decía la rubia, con el auricular pegado a su oído- _Hola, Mina?, soy yo, Serena n.n…Jaja, sí, yo también olvidé que tenía que recoger mi disfraz xD. Por cierto¿de qué irás? o.O…¿"La Bella durmiente"¡Genial! non, seguro te verás muy bonita n.n…Ah, no, eso no me lo sabía, cuenta o.o…¿en serio le dijo eso?..._

\- Ejem…bombón, n.n0, el fono…

\- Ah, sí, sí n.n. _Mina, aquí alguien quiere hablar contigo, te lo paso¿ya? n.n_.Toma- dijo dándole el fono a Seiya, quien tapó la bocina con la mano.

\- Ahora que ya sabemos de qué va a ir disfrazada…

\- Ya no es necesario que hable - o-.

\- ¡Al contrario! Tienes que ofrecerte a ir a recogerla a su casa.

\- ¿Qué?, pero…

\- ¡Apúrate y toma el maldito fono! ¬¬

\- Ok, ok -.-. _Hola¿Mina?_

\- _Hola, sí, ¿quién es?_

\- _Soy Yaten_

\- _Ah…Hola_

\- _Eh…_ ¿Qué le digo? ToT.

\- Que la vas a ir a ver para ir juntos a la fiesta de Lita n.n, anda enano, tú puedes.

\- _¿Te puedo ir a ver?_

\- _Ahorita estoy ocupada…_

\- _No, ahora no, más tarde…_

\- _¿Quieres que te preste algo o qué?_

\- _Eh…no, es que…_!Ayúdenme! ToT.

\- Dile que no conoces el departamento de Lita y quieres ir con ella para no perderte n.n.

\- ¡Excelente idea, Serena!

\- ¡Ésa es mi bombón! non.

- _Verás, es que no conozco el departamento de Lita…_

\- _Si quieres te digo cómo llegar. Tomas la calle…_

\- _¡No, no! . . Soy malo con las direcciones, mejor te voy a ver y nos vamos juntos a su fiesta¿te parece?_

\- _Pero…_

\- _Entonces, te paso viendo a las…_

- _La verdad, habíamos quedado de reunirnos primero en la casa de Serena y luego ir a la fiesta._

\- _Ah…_ !Serena! ¬o¬¡dice que quedaron de verse en tu casa!

\- ¡Oh, es cierto! n.n0¡lo había olvidado! xD.

\- Ay, bombón -.-0. Bueno, igual diré que pasarás a verla.!No le des opción a decir que no!

\- _¡De todas maneras te voy a ver y nos vamos juntos a la casa de Serena!_

\- _Pero…_

\- _¡Voy a tu casa a las 8! Nos vemos! Byeeeee!_

Y colgó. Sus manos al fin dejaron de temblar y pudo respirar tranquilo. ¡Sí que había sido difícil!

\- Felicidades, querido hermanito non- dijo Seiya, abrazándolo, muy contento- ¡Has logrado tu cometido!

\- De una manera algo…peculiar- añadió Taiki divertido- Bueno, me retiro a mi habitación.

\- Seguro a prender la pc y chatear con Ami –o-.

\- ¡Déjalo¡El hombre está enamorado! non.

\- No comiencen ¬/¬

\- Ve con Dios, hermano, ve con Dios non.

Una vez que Taiki se había retirado…

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- ¿Ahora qué? o.O

\- Ahora qué sigue del entrenamiento ¬o¬.

\- Aaaaah! XD¡Eso, pues, debido a que sólo tenemos un momento más antes de nos vayamos a recoger los disfraces, tendré que saltarme a la lección principal n.n: "Cómo declararle tu amor".

\- Ok o.O.

\- Vamos a sentarnos como hace rato¿de acuerdo?.

Una vez acomodados como antes, Seiya prosiguió con su "lección".

\- Mira, querido hermano, lo primero que tienes que recordar es decirle las cosas que tu corazón siente -o-…

\- ¡Espera, espera!- dijo sacando una libretita y un lapicero de quién sabe dónde- Tengo que anotar esto ...¡sigue!.

\- Primero, puedes comenzar- dijo dirigiendo sus ojos a Serena- diciéndole lo mucho que piensas en ella día a día…

\- o/o…

\- 'Mucho que pienso'- repetía Yaten mientras anotaba todo- exacto¿qué más?

\- Procura retirarle un mechón de su cabello- dijo haciendo lo que decía con el cabello de Serena, mientras la miraba profundamente - y pasárselo detrás de una de sus orejas…

\- 'Pasar pelo por detrás de oreja'¿Qué más?¿Qué le digo?

\- Que cada vez que la ves, tu día se ilumina; que sin ella, todo tu mundo se vendría abajo…

\- T/T…

\- 'Iluminación, mundo', lo tengo¿algo más?.

\- De verdad, no sé que haría sin ti, bombón…

\- Seiya…

\- '…sin ti, bombón', ya lo…Un momento¿bombón? ¬¬

\- Te quiero tanto…

\- Seiya, yo…

\- Ejem! ¿Vinieron a ayudarme o a ponerle los cuernos a Darien! ¬¬

\- Sorry, nene n.n0, me dejé llevar…- dijo Seiya, poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza, en gesto apenado, y pensando en más tarde matar a su hermano mayor por arruinar el momento.

\- O/O / T/T…

\- Y bueno n.n0, ya vamos a recoger nuestros disfraces, bombón n.n- dijo poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano a Serena para que ésta hiciera lo mismo- ¿nos acompañas, Yatencito?

\- Qué me queda- dijo con resignación el peliplateado (¿o es blanco? o.O) también poniéndose de pie- a buscar un disfraz de príncipe -.-.

Así el tiempo pasó y pasó …Y cuando el reloj de la sala tocó las 7pm, tres apuestos príncipes salieron de sus recámaras. Bueno, dos, porque el tercero andaba haciendo pataleta…

\- ¡Yaten, ya sal¡no te hagas de rogar! . - decía Seiya, ataviado como el príncipe Erick, con una camisa holgada de color blancoy abierta en el pecho, un cinturón rojo, pantalones negros y botas grises- Seguro te ves adorable n.n, anda, sal ya! ¬¬

\- Yaten- intervino Taiki, vestido como el príncipe de Blancanieves: capa azul y traje azul y amarillo- déjate de niñerías y sal de una buena vez ¬¬.

\- ¡No salgo, no y no! . - decía el mayor de los Kou, desde detrás de la puerta del baño. Hace ya buen rato que se negaba a salir, se sentía ridículo con esa ropa. Si Mina lo veía así, seguro se reiría en su cara.

\- Enano, sal o te tumbamos la puerta ¬¬- amenazó Seiya, cansado de las rabietas de su hermano. ¡Ése chico era el colmo, lo tuvo que aguantar todo el día, acompañarlo a buscar disfraz, oírlo quejarse de que solo viniera en dos colores y ahora esto . .

\- No se atreverían ¬¬.

\- ¿Qué dices, Taiki¿Le damos la contra al enano? =D- preguntó mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Me parece buena idea. Y si lo atrapamos, los disfrazamos de la Barbie =D.

El sonido de la perilla de la puerta hizo que ambos se guiñaran el ojo en señal de victoria, y ante ellos, se hizo presente el tercer príncipe: Yaten, ataviado con una capa roja y un traje negro con gris.

\- ¿Y bien? u.u – dijo parado bajo el marco de la puerta, dispuesto a que sus hermanos se rieran a sus costillas.

\- O aaaaaaw, mi bebé ha crecido! ToT- y Seiya se abalanzó a apachurrar a su hermanito.- ¡Qué mooooooono te ves!

\- Te faltó el gorrito- dijo Taiki, colocándole el pequeño sombrero estilo Robin Hood que completaba el traje de príncipe.

\- Entonces¿no me veo ridículo? 0o0.

\- Nah, te ves adorable - y sacando una cámara digital, añadió- Ahora posemos los tres para la foto del recuerdo n.n.

\- No pienso dejar que me fotografíes viéndome así, ¬¬.

\- Pero, nene, querrás tener un recuerdo de cómo lucías la noche en la que Mina finalmente te hizo caso de nuevo –o-¿no crees?

\- Bueno, sí o.O, tienes razón.

\- Además, Taiki también quiere una fotito¿no? n.n

\- Bueno, si insisten n.n- dijo preparándose para posar.

\- Entonces, toma la cámara y tómanos foto a mí y al pulguito XD.

\- ¬¬ Seiya!

\- Mentira, mentira n.n- dijo quitándole la cámara de las manos y poniéndola sobre una repisa- ya la puse en modo automático¡posen y digan "Seiya es cuero"! XD

\- ¡Seiya es feo! XD

\- ¡Oigan! ¬o¬

CLICK

\- Hey, salí con la boca abierta! ò.ó.

\- Eso te pasa por hacerte el chistoso, Seiya P.

\- Otra foto, otra, pliiiiiiiiiz ToT.

\- Creo que todavía tenemos algo de tiempo- dijo Taiki mirando su reloj.

\- ¡Genial!- dijo el pelinegro emocionado- ¡Hagamos una mini-sesión de fotos! non.

Después de media hora de sesión fotográfica, los tres chicos se dirigían en su camioneta a la casa de Mina.

\- _Bajo el mar, bajo el maaaaar_ \- cantaba el menor de los hermanos, muy contentos- n _adie nos fríe ni nos cocina en una sartéeeeeeeen non_

\- Seiya ¬¬, ya cállate- se quejó Taiki, quien iba al volante- que no me dejas conducir en paz.

\- ¿Acaso manejas con mi boca? –o-.

\- No- intervino Yaten, quien iba sentado en el asiento de atrás- pero, es la ÚNICA parte de la canción que te sabes ¬o¬.

\- Ah, están envidiosos de que ustedes no tienen canción –o-. Aunque, pensándolo bien, tú sí tienes, chiquitín n.n.

\- Ay, no . -.-0.

\- _Eres tú la dulce ilusión que yo soñéeeeeeee/ non_ \- comenzó a cantar Seiya desde el asiento de adelante, al costado de Taiki- _eres tú, tus ojos me vieron con ternura y amor._

\- _…Y al mirarme así_ \- continuó Taiki, uniéndose a Seiya en molestar a su hermano- _el fuego encendió mi corazón…_

\- ¡Ya, cállense! . .

\- ¡Cómo adoro hacerlo rabiar! D.

\- Sí, es divertido después de todo n.n.

\- Malos hermanos u.u.

\- Bueno, Yaten-chan- dijo Seiya, volteando para mirarlo- ve preparándote, porque de esta cuadra a la otra es la casa de Mina n.n.

\- No te preocupes por el regalo- intervino su otro hermano- nosotros lo llevamos junto con los nuestros a casa de Serena.

\- ¡Sí, hermanito! Tú sólo preocúpate por que te hagan caso xD.

Minutos después, el auto se detuvo frente a una linda casa color rosa pálido. Yaten bajó de la camioneta, luego de que sus hermanos le desearan suerte. Tratando de estar lo más tranquilo posible, se encaminó hacia la puerta de la casa y tocó el timbre. Enseguida, unos pasos se acercaron y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Mina ataviada de un hermoso vestido rosa y con una delicada corona que decoraba sus cabellos sueltos.

\- Hola Mina, estás…pre-preciosa O-O.

\- Gracias- dijo ella sin prestarle mucha atención- ¿Nos vamos?

\- Sí, sí, claro n.n.

\- ¿Y el auto? – dijo, al no ver vehículo alguno.

\- Ah…este, Taiki y Seiya se lo llevaron…

\- ¿Y cómo piensas que iremos¿a pie?

\- ¡No, no, claro que no, tomaremos un taxi.

Y así, se pararon al borde de la vereda a esperar a que un taxi pasara.  
No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que uno parara para llevarlos.

\- "Ser cortés"- recordó Yaten, y adelantándose a Mina, abrió la puerta del auto- permíteme n.n.

Mina entró al auto, y cuando Yaten se disponía a entrar, ésta cerró la puerta de golpe y el auto arrancó…dejándolo afuera.

\- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY¡ESPÉEEEEEEERENMEEEEEE! O - gritó Yaten fuertemente, mientras se moría de la cólera y apretaba sus puños en seña de furia.

El taxi regresó y Yaten abrió la puerta de golpe con cara de demonio¡¿Cómo se atrevía esa chiquilla malcriada a hacerle eso al gran Yaten Kou!

\- !QUÉ DIABLOOOOOS O …..!- miró el rostro de Mina y decidió calmarse, no le comvenía gritarle su vida a la chica si la quería reconquistar. Respiró profundo – "Recuerda que tienes que portarte bien".

\- ¿Decías?

\- Errr…¿qué sucedió hace rato? n.n.

\- Ah, olvidé que venías conmigo.

Tomó de toda su determinación contenerse para no explotar, no estaba acostumbrado a aguantar pulgas de nadie - Ok...

El silencio comenzó a reinar. Mina se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana, mientras Yaten pensaba en algún tema para conversar.

\- Y…- dijo, animándose a hablar-al final¿qué le compraste de regalo?.

\- Un peluche – respondió ella, si despegar su mirada de la ventana.

\- Ah, qué bonito…¿de qué era el peluche?

\- Un perrito con delantal.

\- Ah…yo le compré una máquina para hacer panqueques¿crees que le guste?

\- Seguro- respondió sin seguirle haciendo mucho caso.

\- Uhmm…el perrito suena bonito…y…¿qué es de tu gato?

\- Está en casa de Serena, con Luna.

\- Son pareja¿no?.

\- Sí- dijo continuando mirando hacia la ventana.

\- "Y ahora qué le digo ToT, estamos más callados que muertos en funeral o ¿qué haría Seiya si estuviera en mi lugar, ¡ya sé, un cumplido!"- y comenzó a hablar de nuevo- Mina, te ves…realmente linda.

Ella volteó a verlo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, el vestido que te pusiste es…"piensa Yaten, piensa . : bonito, bello, elegante, sexy, atrevido…" …atrevido.

\- ¿Atrevido? o.ó.

\- Sí, err…es decir . , es muy…"sensual, provocativo" provocativo.

\- ¿Provocativo?- lo miró Mina inquisidoramente-¿Cómo así?

\- Sí, o sea…- continúo sin saber que más decir-que-que provoca...eh…

\- ¿Que provoca qué? ¬¬

\- Este…bueno….yo…

\- ¿Qué insinúas¿Que me visto para provocar hombres? ¬¬

\- ¿Qué! O.O¡No, para nada, yo…

\- ¿Que parezco una prosti? ¬¬

\- ¡No¡Yo no quize…! "Esto es ridículo¡Por Dios¿qué vestido de la Bella durmiente hace verse a alguien como una prosti! ¬¬ . ToT No sirvo para estas cosas".

Antes de que Yaten pudiera continuar, el auto ya había parado y Mina se bajó de éste disparada.

\- Hey, espérame! ¬¬- llamó el mayor de los Three Lights mientras pagaba la cuenta del taxi.

La chica no le hizo mucho caso. Se apresuró a llegar a la entrada de la casa y tocó el timbre.

\- Mina!- exclamó la dueña de casa, ataviada de una peluca pelirroja, un brassiere morado que asemejaba conchas marinas y una coleta de sirena que tenía una abertura para que pudiera caminar- non ¡Qué bueno que…

\- Sí, sí ¬¬- dijo ésta y pasó sin más a la casa para irse a encerrar al baño.

\- …llegaron -.- - al ver acercarse a Yaten con cara de niño estresado, añadió- pero¿qué pasó? o.O

\- No preguntes . .

\- ¿Y qué tal?- dijo Seiya, acercándose también al umbral de la puerta- ¿Cómo va el galán? n.n.

\- Arruiné todo de nuevo ToT.

\- Tranqui, tranqui, chiquito, la noche todavía es joven n.n- dijo dándole una palmadita aletandora en el hombro.

Yaten entró a la casa. En la sala de ésta se encontraba Ami, vestida de Blancanieves; Taiki, sentado a su costado; y Rei en el sofá de enfrente, ataviada de un traje turqueza, disfrazada de la princesa Jazmín de Aladdin.

\- Vaya, somos los últimos en llegar- dijo el peliblanco, sentándose al costado de Rei- ¿esperamos a alguien más?

\- Pues, no sé, díganle a Rei- intervino Serena, divertida- que hoy va con su amorcito Nicolás ;).

\- Oye, Serena ¬/¬, solo porque "coincidentemente" él vaya vestido de Aladdin, no quiere decir que seamos pareja –o-.

\- Pero, Rei no tienes de qué avergonzarte n.n - dijo Seiya, pasando el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Serena-. Mira a Taiki y Ami, andan de lo más felices, mostrando al mundo su amor n.n¿no, chicos? ;).

\- ¡SEIYA ¬/¬¡YA DEJA DE…!

\- ¡Ami!- llamó Mina desde el baño- ¿podrías venir un rato a ayudarme con mi vestido?

\- n/n, enseguida voy!- y más rápido que volando, Ami se puso de pie y salió disparada al baño.

\- Gracias, Seiya ¬¬.

\- ¿Pero, yo qué hice? ToT.

\- Olvídalo ¬¬, ya te caerá en la casa –o-.

\- ¡Abusivo, maltratador, violador de menores! ToT

\- OYE! ¬¬

\- Ya, ya- intervino Yaten, algo exasperado- ¿nos vamos o qué?

\- Por Nicolás ni se preocupen- dijo Rei- él quedó en ir de frente a la fiesta.

\- Ahora que me pongo a pensar- intervino Taiki, con una mano en su mentón- somos…a ver…siete personas.

\- ¿Y?

\- Y que, en la camioneta alcanzaremos a lo mucho cinco: dos adelante y tres atrás.

\- Ah, eso lo arreglamos fácil- dijo Seiya, con gesto divertido- Ami puede ir sentada en tus piernas y Bombón en las mías ;).

\- O/O.

\- ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE ALGO TAN-TAN o …!

\- ¿Divertido? XD

\- ¡INDECOROSO! ¬o¬.

\- Solo era una sugerencia, por Dios –o-. Además, a mi Bombón no le molestaría¿verdad, Bombón? n.n

\- n/n Seiya…

\- Aunque, pensándolo bien- dijo el pelinegro, mirando a Yaten- Mina y tú fueron los últimos en llegar, así que, tendrás que hacer el SACRIFICIO de llevarla en tus piernas n.n.

\- No veo qué tenga que ver ¬¬…

\- No será necesario- dijo Ami, saliendo del baño sola- Taiki y yo iremos con Mina a la fiesta en un taxi, ustedes pueden usar la camioneta.

\- Pero, dudo que a Mina le guste ser mal tercio¿no crees, Taiki?

Taiki vio preocupación en los ojos de Ami; si ella decía que Mina iría con ellos, así sería.

\- Mina irá con nosotros- dijo mientras miraba al rostro de la chica de cabellos azules, quien le respondió con una sonrisa- Tú puedes conducir, Seiya, toma las llaves.

\- Bueno o.O, pero…

\- Es mejor que vayan saliendo- añadió Ami- Mina tiene algunos problemas con el vestido y le ayudaré a arreglárselo¿no te molesta que nos quedemos un rato más en tu casa, Serena?

\- No n.n, no hay problema, total que ni mis papás ni mi hermano están. Cuando terminen cierren bien todo n.n.

Los chicos salieron sin más, dejando a Ami y Taiki solos, no sin antes de que Seiya recomendara que no hagan travesuras.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Taiki, acercándose a Ami- ¿Está ella bien?

\- No- respondió bajando la cabeza tristemente- Se niega a ir a la fiesta.

\- ¿Qué, pero¿por qué?- dijo tomando su mentón para poderla ver a los ojos.

\- Dice que no quiere estar sola, ya sabes por qué…

\- Ya veo…

\- Tal vez- dijo una voz desde las escaleras- yo pueda ayudar en algo.

Mientras tanto, en la camioneta…

\- ¡Juro que lo intenté, enano!- decía Seiya, mientras manejaba el auto, al costado de su hermano- Ese Taiki es un pisado que se deja mandonear por Ami –o-.

\- No hay problema- dijo Yaten, sintiéndose algo derrotado- total, que creo que Mina no quería venir conmigo u.u.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no le hiciste nada para que se ponga así?

\- ¡Seiya, es acá, para el auto!- exclamó Serena antes de que el chico se pasara de calle.

Luego de bajar y sacar cada uno sus regalos de la cajuela, subieron las escaleras con cuidado hasta llegar al departamento de Lita, el cuál estaba hasta con la puerta decorada de muñequitos y algunos adornos.

\- ¡A ver, a ver!- exclamó Seiya, mientras tocaba la puerta, poniendo una voz más grave- ¡La señorita Kino, hágase presente, que la busca la policía¡Está acusada de robo a mano armada¡Salga o disparamos!

\- ¡Ahorita abro, Seiya!- respondió la susodicha desde adentro.

\- ¡Buuuuuuu ToT, qué aguafiestas eres!- dijo Seiya ante la risa de todos.

En eso, la cumpleañera abrió la puerta. Lucía un hermoso vestido amarillo y con un bello peinado, personificaba a Bella, de "La Bella y la Bestia".

\- Adelante, señores policías- dijo divertida- encontrarán todo en orden.

\- Yo inspeccionaré los dulces n.n

\- Bombón ¿no te olvidas de algo? n.n0

\- O.O Ah, verdad! n.n00¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, LITA!

\- Gracias, Serena n.n0, felizmente te acordaste XD.

Y así, cada uno la saludó y entregó su respectivo regalo. Al entrar al depa, notaron lo bonito que estaba decorado: una gran mesa con diversos bocaditos y bebidas, con un pastel de tres pisos que tenía en la cima la figura de la Bella y la Bestia bailando; además, Lita había conseguido despejar la sala para poder convertirla en una pista de baile, incluso había instalado luces de disco y había conseguido un DJ; y por último, una máquina de karaoke para el que deseara cantar se encontraba instalada a un costado de la pista.

Los invitados, quienes eran ,en su mayoría, chicos de su salón de clase, se encontraban bailando, comiendo alguna cosa o conversando sentados o parados.

\- Vaya, Lita- dijo Seiya, al mirar la escena- al parecer, tu fiesta es el evento social de moda n.n.

\- Jejeje, no es para tanto n/n.

\- Por cierto¿quién es "La Bestia"? ;).

\- O/O Oh, bueno n/n- respondió ella algo avergonzada- le pedí a un viejo amigo que sea mi pareja para la fiesta…

\- ¿Quién, quién, quién? non- preguntó Serena- ¡Dime, Lita! O.

\- Andrew n/n…

\- Awwwwwww O.O, bien escondidito se lo tenían ;)

\- Ay, Serena n/n0, solo me está acompañando, todavía ni viene…

\- ¿Qué ese chico no tenía novia o.O?. Auch! Bombón, no me codees ToT.

\- Terminó con ella hace unos meses n.n0, aunque eso no viene al caso,  
porque solo viene como mi amigo, nada más n.n0.

\- Así como dizque Nicolás viene solo de amigo de Rei ;). Mírenlo, ahí está!.

En efecto, el chico había estado sentado solo en un rincón de la sala, pero, al darse cuenta de la presencia del grupo, se acercó. Estaba ataviado con un traje blanco y dorado, y un sombrero estilo árabe.

\- Reicita, pensé que ya no venías ToT.

\- ¬¬ Si dije que venía era porque venía, tonto. Por cierto, ellos son Yaten y Seiya.

\- Así que eres el cuchurrumincito de Rei XD.

\- Qué más quisiera yo ToT.

\- Ay, Nicolás, no comiences ¬/¬.

\- ¡El amor, el amor! non.

\- ¡Cállate, Serena tonta! . .

En eso, la puerta volvió a sonar. Lita se dirigió a abrirla. Eran Taiki y Ami, quienes saludaron a la agasajada.

\- Mira, enano, ya están aquí non.

Sin embargo, detrás de ellos, Yaten y los demás pudieron observar a Mina pasar acompañada otra persona. Un muchacho alto, de tez blanca, cabellos plateados tirando a blancos y ojos verdes, que lucía también el traje de príncipe, pero, en color azul. Yaten se quedó de una pieza al verlos de la mano¿quién era ese chico¿qué relación tenía con Mina¿sería él la razón de su indiferencia?. Tenía toda la noche para averiguarlo.

Sintió la mano de Seiya sobre su hombro. Volteó a ver a su hermano.

\- Suerte, enano.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Yaten y el chicle

En el capítulo anterior:

 _Yaten y los demás pudieron observar a Mina pasar acompañada otra persona. Un muchacho alto, de tez blanca, cabellos plateados tirando a blancos y ojos verdes, que lucía también el traje de príncipe, pero, en color azul. Yaten se quedó de una pieza al verlos de la mano¿quién era ese chico¿qué relación tenía con Mina¿sería él la razón de su indiferencia?. Tenía toda la noche para averiguarlo._

 _Sintió la mano de Seiya sobre su hombro. Volteó a ver a su hermano._

 _\- Suerte, enano._

Capítulo 4

No podía quedarse parado ahí, sin hacer nada. Tenia que averiguar quién era ese tipo. ¿De dónde había salido ese remedo de príncipe que ahora llevaba a SU Mina de la mano?

Seiya le hizo una señal y ambos se acercaron a la pareja.

\- Hola, Mina, no vas a presentarnos? - preguntó el pelinegro lo más amable que pudo.

\- Ah sí, él es mi amigo Seiya - dijo ella con una sonrisa para enseguida cambiar su expresión por una de fastidio-... y su hermano Yaten -.-.

\- Ohhh, mira, no es una ternura? - dijo el recién mirando a Yaten divertido – Es un excelente Peter Pan! Aunque como que te faltó color...

\- Soy un príncipe! .

\- Quiero decirles chicos que es algo muy bueno que compartan estas experiencias con su hermanito menor- continuó como si no hubiera escuchado a Yaten- Al rato viene Hotaru, es una niña muy linda, te la presentaré! ;)

\- No soy ningún niño! Soy Yaten, un cantante famoso!

\- Ooh o.o, el que canta "Hoy es noche de sexo" o!

\- Ése es Yandel! ¬¬

\- Ah, perdona, Yandel -o-.

\- Soy Yaten! .

\- Disculpa, es que no sé mucho de reggaetón. Si me disculpan - y con una ligera reverencia, procedió a retirarse.

\- Vaya, ese tipo es tan...

\- ¡IDIOTA! ¬¬

\- Genial! n.n

\- Genial? De lado de quién estás, Seiya?

\- Lo siento enano, es que te troleó de una manera tan divertida xD.

\- ¬¬.

\- Digo, ahora por lo menos ya sabemos por qué Mina te dejó.

\- Ella no me dejó! ¬¬

\- Bueno, es cierto...- remarcó Taiki, quien se había acercado a ellos al ver la escena.

\- -o-

\- No te dejó porque nunca estuvieron juntos.

\- u.u Gracias por recordármelo.

\- Es que mira enano- explicó Seiya, mirando de lejos a la competencia de su hermano- el tipo es más alto que tú, tiene los ojos más grandes, seguro hasta tiene más largo el pe...

\- SEIYA!

\- Qué? Iba a decir pelo! Aunque, viéndolo bien también tiene el zapato grande y saben lo que dicen de los zapatones -o-

\- Dios mío u.u.

\- Seiya, qué me estás mirando? O/o

\- Nada, nada, Taiki, solo que calzas del número más grande, es que antes me preguntaba qué te veían las chicas xD, ahora ya sé que no es la frente n.ñ. Ami es una chica con suerte!

\- ¬/¬ Seiya no comiences con tus cosas.

\- Bueno, yo tampoco estoy tan mal -o-, aunque Yaten...

\- ¿Yo qué? ¬¬

\- Es que, con esos zapatitos de muñeca que llevas..digamos que mientras Taiki canta "Anaconda" tú cantarás la del "gusanito" XDDD.

\- ¡Ahora sí! ¬¬

\- ¿No crees que exageraste un poquito?- comentó la rubia princesa a su acompañante.

\- No me gusta que te hagan sentir mal, Mina- respondió él mirándola con cariño.

\- Gracias. Eres mi mejor amigo, sabes? - dijo sonriendo nostálgicamente.

\- Ay, ya, no hay que ponernos sentimentales, mira que es la primera fiesta a la me traes, hay que divertirnos, sí?

\- De acuerdo, entonces qué quieres hacer...

\- Mira Sushi!*O*

\- ...primero u.u0. Ya te pareces a Serena.

\- Hey, tengo mis debilidades, soy humano, recuerdas? Bueno por los últimos 60 minutos al menos n.n0.

\- Ya,ya, enano, cálmate, nomás estaba jugando!

\- Taiki, suéltame, deja que lo mate!

\- Ya es suficiente con ustedes dos!- dijo Taiki soltando a Yaten y mirándolos seriamente- No voy a hacer de su mamá durante la fiesta, esta vez pienso divertirme o.ó.

\- ¿Y quién te dijo que necesitábamos que nos cuides?- comentó el más pequeño, tratando de arreglarse la ropa.

\- Puedes ir tranquilo a ver a tu Ami, a ver si ya te le declaras antes de que te la ganen – añadió Seiya, mirando en dirección de Blancanieves, quien charlaba animadamente con otro invitado.

\- Oh, demonios! Los veo al rato!

\- y tú? No vas a ir con tu adorada bombón?

\- Hermano, no te dejaría solo en estos momentos difíciles...

\- u.u.

\- Además, estoy esperando que venga del baño XD.

\- No, pues, gracias ¬¬

\- Vamos, chiquitín, no te pongas así! Tal vez el tipo esté más bueno que el pan, pero tienes que hacer un esfuerzo y recuperarla!

\- Sí, fácil de decir, dificil de hacer, nunca lo lograré u.u.

\- Oye, eres una de las personas más tercas y enojonas que conozco, no te puedes rendir así no más! Recuerda la famosa frase "Retroceder nunca, rendirse jamás!" o.ó.

\- ¿Qué ese no era el nombre de una película viejísima?

\- Pero captas la idea, no?

\- u.u.

\- Bueno, ahí viene bombón! Nos vemos en un ratito ;).

Vio alejarse a su hermano, quedándose solo. Decidió que mientras pensaba en algo, no le caería mal tomar un jugo o algo. Ya iba a moverse cuando escuchó a uno de los tantos grupitos que estaban en la fiesta mencionar un dato interesante...

\- ...Y entonces lo mandó al demonio! - dijo el muchacho de lentes.

\- ¿Pero, cómo? Si se moría por él! Digo, se le tiraba encima cada que lo veía...-le contestó su compañero de la derecha, con gesto sorprendido.

\- Sí, nadie podía creerlo! Ni aunque le llevó flores le hizo caso!

\- Eso es muy extraño...

\- No, no lo es- agregó con decisión el tercer miembro del grupo, un chico que llevaba una banda con un símbolo extraño en la cabeza- lo que sucede es que ella llevaba puesta la "joya reversible", un objeto mágico que es capaz de hacer que odies a quien más amas de la noche a la mañana.

\- Oooh!

\- Increíble!

\- Eeeeh, disculpen- dijo Yaten, acercándose a los tres muchachos- no pude evitar escuchar su conversación, cuéntenme más sobre esa joya reversible.

El "príncipe Felipe" se había quedado solo. Y es que, Mina había insistido en irse a retocar el maquillaje al baño.

\- "No importa, más sushi para mí n.n" - pensaba feliz mientras ponía más de los deliciosos bocadillos en su plato.

\- Holaaa! - dijo una alegre voz a su costado, sacándolo de sus sueños- ¿así que eres amigo de Mina, eh?

\- Eeh, sí – contestó él algo nervioso al ver de quién se trataba- soy el príncipe Felipe, mucho gusto princesa Jazmín.

\- Llámame Rei- dijo ella con una sonrisa que no le gustó nada- y tú eres...?

\- Felipe, por su puesto – afirmó tratando de sonar lo más seguro posible.

\- Claro, Felipe, ¿y hace cuánto conoces a Mina?

\- Somos amigos desde hace muchos muchos años.

\- ¿Y cómo es que nunca nos había hablado de ti? Nunca te vimos en sus fiestas de cumpleaños ni nada...

\- Es que... estaba fuera del país, acabo de volver.

\- ¿No me digas? ¿ Y en qué país estuviste?

\- Pues, este... Francia, Italia, ya sabes por ahí n.n0.

\- Pero qué interesante, ¿visitaste la Torre Eiffel y...? Ooh, pero si es Luna!

\- ¡¿DÓNDE?! - exclamó escondiéndose detrás de la chica.

\- AJÁ! Lo sabía!

\- Shhhh... Rei por favor, no grites!- le pidió sintiéndose derrotado.

\- ¿Creías que podrías engañarme tan fácilmente?

\- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

\- Soy una sacerdotisa, reconozco tu energía, Artemis -o-.

\- No tan fuerte, no quiero que te escuchen...

\- ¡¿Qué haces vesti...

\- Shhh

\- Ejem, ¿qué haces vestido así? Y transformado.

\- Estoy acompañando a Mina.

\- Eso es obvio, ¿pero por qué?

\- No quería venir sola

\- Pero si vino con Yaten.

\- Ese pedazo de alienigena! - dijo aplastando sin querer un vaso de plástico que estaba sobre la mesa.

\- Vaya, se nota que no te cae nada bien...

\- No me gusta ver a Mina llorar.

\- ¿Mina tuvo problemas con Yaten?

\- Lo siento, Rei, pero no es mi asunto como para contarlo.

\- Entiendo, entonces...

\- Además durmió con mi novia! o

\- Qué?! ¿Te refieres a cuando Luna pasó tiempo en su casa?

\- Sí, ahora tengo que aguantar que a Luna se le hagan los ojitos de borrego cada vez que lo ve u.u0.

\- Así que no es solo por ayudar a Mina, eh?

\- Pues, las dos cosas n.n.

\- Eres terrible, Artemis.

\- Felipe, que soy Felipe!

\- Ah sí, perdón, su majestad Felipe...rey de los gatos celosos =P.

\- Shh n.n

Mientras tanto, el timbre volvía a sonar. Seiya y Serena, al ver que Lita estaba ocupada, decidieron abrir. Cuatro princesas de Disney más aparecieron ante sus ojos. Una rubia y avergonzada princesa Elsa, una mini princesa Ana, una morena y alta Pocahontas y una princesa Mérida con el pelo aguamarina. Las Sailor Exteriores habían llegado.

\- Vaya, vaya, pero si es mi copito de nieve.- dijo Seiya divertido mirando a Haruka y tomando su mano para darle un beso- Quiero decirle princesa Elsa que al ver su belleza me han dado ganas de cantar " _¿y si hacemos un muñeco? ;)"_

\- Déjame en paz, Kou ¬/¬- dijo quitando su mano de la de él, para luego agarrar su trenza de extensiones con nerviosismo.

\- Oh, vamos, _no tiene que ser un muñeco ;)._

 _-_ Te voy a...!

\- No, papá Haruka! Se te va a arruinar el vestido! - dijo preocupada Hotaru, con lo que le había costado convencerla de que se disfrazara así.

 _-_ Ves, Michiru? Te dije que me iba a molesar ToT.

\- Haruka, así se llevan ustedes siempre u.u0.

\- Es que estás celoso porque te gané la última vez en el juego de baile ¬¬.

\- Ce-ce-celoso yo?! Es que esos juegos los gana cualquiera, es diferente a la hora de moverse en serio -o-.

\- Ah sí? Eso lo veremos ahora mismo! o.ó

\- Así que era eso! Claro, debería haberlo imaginado! - pensaba Yaten, con gesto decidido y seguro, recordando lo que le habían dicho los chicos del club de ciencia...

\- "La joya reversible es un broche que tienen la forma de un rostro sonriente – dijo el muchacho de lentes- si se usa hacia abajo, hace que su poseedor odie a la persona a la que ama. La única forma de romper el hechizo es dándole vuelta a la joya o quitándosela de la ropa".

\- "¡Ese príncipe de pacotilla seguro esa joya a Mina!, ¡tengo que quitársela a como dé lugar!, pero primero tengo que ver dónde la tiene puesta"- mientras pensaba en ello, divisó a Mina junto a su acompañante hablando al lado de la mesa de las bebidas. Y justo en medio del escote de su vestido, un broche.

\- Vaya, te quedó muy bonito! - decía Artemis refiriéndose al adorno en el vestido de Mina- ¿usaste el antiguo broche de transformación de sailor V, verdad?

\- Sí, encontré un tutorial en internet sobre cómo reciclar joyas y mira! Nada más tuve que ponerle una base circular y quedó! - dijo muy contenta, mirando su trabajo, su ex- instrumento de transformación (que era en forma de luna) ahora yacía dentro de otra superficie color plata. Parecía una cara sonriente pero volteada.

\- Se te dan muy bien esas cosas.

\- Nunca menosprecies el talento de la gran Mina Aino! - dijó sonriente. Artemas la miró, prefería verla contenta a estar llorando por el niño engreído ése.

Mientras tanto, el más chiquito de los Kou, se debatía en planes sobre cómo quitarle el "artilugio mágico" a Mina. Y es que, la posición en que lo tenía era bastante...comprometedora. Ni modo de meter la mano así como así.

\- "Demonios, y ahora qué hago! o. Ya sé, fingiré caerme sobre ella, luego cuando estemos en el piso, rápidamente se lo quitaré o.ó!".

Se acercó silbando, como quien no quiere la cosa. Estaba como a un medio metro de Mina cuando sintió su cuerpo desequilibrarse. Se había atorado un pie en el mantel de la mesa.

\- No, todavía no! - dijo tratándo de agarrarse de lo primero que encontró, que fue la parte de abajo del vestido de Mina.

Su cabeza igual azotó contra el suelo. Escuchó un grito. Subió la mirada y vio cómo con el tirón que le habia dado, el vestido de la chica se le había bajado hasta casi la cintura, dejando al descubierto sus...atributos xD.

\- Eres...eres... eres un idiota!- exclamó la chica, roja de la vergüenza y de la cólera, mientras se tapaba como podía.

\- De verdad, lo siento, no fue mi intención!

\- Pero cómo puedes ser tan...!

\- Venga, Mina,vamos a que te arregles- le dijo el otro príncipe, tomándola de los hombros, intentando calmarla y añadió mirando a Yaten- Y tú, ten más cuidado, niño, o te acusaré con tus hermanos ¬¬.

\- No soy ningún niñoooo!

Pero nadie lo escuchó, porque todos comenzaron a rodear la pequeña pista de baile. Y es que, en medio de todos, se vislumbraban un príncipe y una princesa, él del mar y ella de hielo, cantando y bailando algo que todos llevarían en su memoria por mucho tiempo...

\- Me lo paró! non

\- El taxi! o  
\- Me lo paró!Lo paro con una mano, lo paro que yo la vi!  
\- Yo yo yo me paré el taxi! Yo yo yo yo yo me paré el taxi! non

\- Santo Dios...- decía Taiki sin poderlo creer, al ver a Haruka y su hermano dar el show de su vida.

\- Es que Haruka es algo...competitiva n.n00000- afirmó una apenada Michiru.

\- Sí, ya me di cuenta n.n0.

Luego de los aplausos del público y miles de celulares grabando tal acontecimiento, la canción llegó a su fin.

\- Y bien? Quién ganó? o.ó- Preguntó expectante Haruka.

\- Dejemos que la dueña del cumpleaños decida.

\- Este...bueno...yo...- dijo una nerviosa Linta- creo que ambos dieron su mejor esfuerzo n.n0, así que lo declaro empate!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿EMPATE?! ¬¬***

\- Vamos, Tenoh, no es tan malo...

\- ¿No es tan malo?¡Hice mis mejores pasos!¡Quiero la revancha! o.

\- Cuando quieras, paletita ;).

\- ¡Pongan otra canción inmediatamente!

\- Ah noooo! ¡Haruka Tenoh!- dijo la sailor del agua agarrando del brazo a su pareja- ¡He venido a esta fiesta a bailar contigo y más te vale que eso comencemos a hacer o habrá serias consecuencias! ¬¬

\- Pero Michiru ;O;

\- Si tanto quieres competir con él, ¿por qué no lo invitas a jugar a la casa? Tienes miles de juegos ahí!

\- ¿En serio, puedo * o *?

\- Si Taiki lo deja ir...

\- Oooh, Taiki, por favor, di que sí, no seas cobarde, anda siiiiii? Non.

\- Si prometes comportarte y que no romperán nada como la última vez que estuvieron en nuestro departamento -o-...

\- ¿Cuál última vez?

\- Nada, nada, Michiru, fue un accidente n.n0

\- Haruka? ¬¬

\- Es que, verás, nos aburrimos un poco y nos pusimos a jugar baseball...

\- En la sala, con los platos -.-0.

\- Pero entre Seiya y yo lo pagamos, en serio, Michiru n.n0

\- Prometemos portarnos bien! ;O;

\- Está bien, pero como rompan algo! ¬¬

\- Si te causa problemas, me llamas y voy por él, Michiru-san.

\- Ya verás, Kou, te venceré!

\- En tus sueños, reina de las nieves!

Viendo que ya había terminado el despliegue de "talento" de ambos competidores, Yaten decidió acercarse su hermano.

\- Oye, baka, tienes un minuto?

\- Vaya, vienes a felicitarme? n.n

\- Sí, por hacer el ridículo más grande de la historia.

\- Nah, quedé en segundo lugar luego de tu caída estilo Maestro Roshi n.n.

\- Ya, ya, no te burles ¬¬. Vine porque necesito tu ayuda.

Unos minutos después...

\- Así que la joya reversible, eh? - dijo pensativo Seiya- siento que he escuchado sobre ella en alguna parte...

\- Bueno, eso no es lo importante, necesito que me ayudes! - y es que ver a su hermano y a la princesa Elsa haciendo los más estrambóticos pasos de baile, le había dado una idea al pequeñín: tenía que bailar con Mina. El chiste es que sabía que si se lo pedía obviamente lo mandaría a pelar papas. Ahí era donde entraba Seiya en el plan.

\- Entonces quieres que yo saque a bailar a Mina, mientras tú bailas con bombón, y en cuanto Mina me dé la espalda en uno de los pasos de baile...

\- Yo cambio contigo y le quito el broche.

\- Pero no crees que es un poco arriesgado?

\- No, porque en cuanto se lo quite, el hechizo terminará y me amará de nuevo o.ó!

\- Vas a tener que calcular bien...

\- Lo sé, lo único que me falta por resolver es cómo distraer al noviecito ése o.

\- No te preocupes, sé de alguien que nos puede ayudar ;).

Un rato más tarde, Mina, ya con el vestido bien acomodado, charlaba con su felino acompañante, cuando frente a ellos se paró una pequeña figura.

\- Hola! n.n Yo soy Hotaru! ¿Tú cómo te llamas? - le preguntó al chico-gato.

\- Hola, yo soy el príncipe Felipe ;).

\- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?- dijo la niña con cara de ilusión.

\- Bueno, yo...

\- Es que nadie quiere ;_; - y con su carita más tierna hizo un puchero. Más le valía a Seiya darle la bolsa de dulces al terminar la fiesta.

\- Claro que sí bailará contigo- dijo Mina mirando a su amigo, que la veía con gesto preocupado- No pasa nada, estaré bien, ya verás.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí, claro, vayan a divertirse un rato- dijo con una sonrisa. Mientras la pareja dispareja se alejaba, alguien más se acercó a la joven.

\- Hey, princesa Aurora, qué hace tan solita?- dijo Seiya, haciendo remedo de una reverencia.

\- Pues, parece que mi príncipe me dejó por la princesa Anna- comentó mientras veía a Artemis esforzarse por seguirle el paso a una entusiasta Hotaru.

\- No se preocupe, su alteza, eso lo solucionamos ahora mismo. ¿Quiere bailar?- dijo extendiendo su mano.

\- Pero, y Serena?- preguntó con curiosidad.

\- También me dejó por otro ;_;, ¿qué dices?

\- De acuerdo- y tomándolo de la mano se dirigió a bailar.

Un minuto después de que estuvieran bailando, otra pareja trata de abrirse paso entre tantas que se movían al ritmo de la música.

\- Ven, coneja, tenemos que acercarnos más!- decía Yaten mientras agarraba del brazo a Serena- Debemos estar lo suficientemente cerca para cuando nos toque cambiar.

\- ¿Y cuándo será eso?- preguntó la rubia mientras seguía bailando.

\- Cuando Seiya nos dé la señal.

Mientras tanto, a unos pasos más a la derecha...

\- Qué buen ritmo, Mina! ;)

\- Es que yo adoro bailar! n.n.

\- A ver, una vueltita! Eh, eh, eh! - decía Seiya animando a la chica. Apenas ésta le dio la espalda, el pelinegro hizo una seña a su hermano con la mano para cambiar de lugar.

\- Abrázala por la espalda y sigue bailando- le susurró a su hermano pequeño y se dirigió a bailar con su bombón.

Yaten siguió el ritmo, intentando que Mina no se diera cuenta de que era él. Sin embargo, sus emociones lo estaban traicionando. Y es que, era lo más cerca que había estado de ella en días. Podía sentir su cabello cosquillear su piel, oler su perfume...

\- Seiya, todo bien? - cuestionó la rubia al ver que no se movía como antes.

\- S-sí!- y retomó el ritmo de la música, mientras pensaba- "Este es el momento Yaten, es ahora o nunca!".

Extendió disimuladamente su mano para poder tomar el broche, cuando sintió un ligero empujón.

\- Ay, disculpen- dijo uno de los invitados- no me fijé que estaban tan cerca.

"No importa, ya tengo el broche en mis manos...aunque, no sé porque se siente tan blandito".

\- Seiya, qué crees que estás haciendo?!- y Mina volteó. Lo que traía en su mano no era precisamente el broche...

\- Mi-mi-mina!

\- Tú otra vez? ¬¬

\- Te juro que yo solamente quería tocar tu busto, digo, tu broche!

\- Y lo dices sin quitarme la mano de encima! Eres un pervertido!- y después de propinarle una sonora bofetada, salió corriendo de la sala.

Minutos después...

\- Te lo dije, hermano, tenías que haberle calculado bien- decía Seiya a un deprimido Yaten, sentados en un rincón de la fiesta.

\- Ahora me odia aún más! u.u.

\- Ten- dijo Serena, quien se había acercado con una bolsita con hielo- para tu mejilla.

\- Es increíble cómo apenas un golpecito así te dejó tan roja la cara!

\- Ya cállate, Seiya! Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no fuera por esa joya reversible o.

\- ¿Cuál joya reversible? o.o

\- La que tiene Mina pegada en su vestido, bombón.

\- No sabía que Mina era fan de Ranma1/2 o.o.

\- ¿Fan de Ranma?, ¿Por qué dices...?- en eso algo hizo click en el cerebro de Seiya y volteando a ver a su hermano, preguntó- Yaten ¿quién te dijo eso de la joya reversible?

\- Ya te dije, los del club de ciencia, esos que están allá! - y señaló a un grupo de chicos que traían playeras de Pokemon y Naruto.

\- Si serás, si serás! o

\- Oye, ¿por qué me zapeas? ¬¬

\- Esos no son los del club de ciencia, son del club de anime! Y eso de la joya reversible es de una OVA de Ranma ½! ¬¬

\- Entonces...

\- Entonces estuviste tratando de quitarle esa cosa a Mina por las puras caiguas! Dios, enano, si tan solo fueras un poco más sociable te hubieras dado cuenta de con quienes estabas hablando -.-0.

\- Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿por qué la vida me odia tanto? ToT

\- No solo la vida, Mina también n.n.

\- No pues, gracias Coneja ¬¬.

\- Creo que solo nos queda un último recurso por utilizar – dijo Seiya pensativo- pero necesitaremos de la ayuda de Sailor Star Frente para lograrlo o.ó.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Que ha llegado el momento- y levantando el puño, agregó- Three lights, Assemble! non

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
